Thanatos: God of Blades
by AcaelusThorne
Summary: This my (first) story based on my favorite MVP Thanatos. This a story is about how tragedies, although terrible in nature, can still bring about good things. A story following Acaelus and his friends on their quest for revenge.
1. Prologue

_Thanatos God of Blades_

Prologue

_Hmm, the mist stirs yet again,_ the tower keeper Rigolo thought gazing up into the perpetual dark sky; _this is never a good sign._

Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, Rigolo rose from the rock he sat on and took a nervous glance behind him into the abyss. The cave he peered into was a hole of darkness; no sound or light can be seen from either side, but he knew it was a short walk to get through it. Once inside the cave, it seemed as normal as any other cave, if any other cave was devoid of life. A shiver ran down his spine, as memories long past flooded his mind for brief seconds.

_We thought we could handle it_, Rigolo reminisced, _how wrong we were._

A sound of a dying Pungus snapped Rigolo out of his reverie and focused him into his combat ready mode. Through the mist Rigolo could see a group of figures approaching, weapons at the ready, carefully scanning the area. After a few more steps he recognized the gait, armor and class of each member: two Lord Knights atop their respective Peco-Peco, a Champion, a High Priestess, a High Wizard and a Sniper with her falcon perched on her shoulder.

"How is it that you managed to find me?" Rigolo asked the approaching figures.

"I, Roberto must say," said the male lord knight. "It wasn't easy to find this place when we had to go off the ramblings of a madman. But we came for a reason and we are going to see it through."

"Honey, just tell the man what he wants," said the female lord knight giving him a slightly annoyed look. "You must be the keeper Rigolo I assume, we came to-"

"To kick butt and take names of course," said the champion surging forward, "so where is the tower?"

_This obviously isn't the normal kind of party_, thought Rigolo. "Well it seems you fulfill all requirements to advance to the tower, but be warned: IF, you summon him, you had better be prepared for the worst."

"We all came here with a warning from the Valkyrie," said the sniper petting her falcon, "She said her forefather was bringing down destruction by the hand of Thanatos so we came to snuff it out."

Rigolo browsed the group before him, re-evaluating their strength like he did countless times before. He loosened his grip off his sword and opened his hand. The group all peered into his hand when a bag was placed into it by the wizard being shadowed by the priestess.

"Here is our fare." she said to Rigolo, "Now let us pass and rid the world of this demon."

Rigolo stepped back from the crackle of the Energy Coat surrounding the wizard and counted the money. He nodded, then the bag of zeny levitated off his hand and on reflex the group in front of him all raised their weapons as if to strike. When suddenly the bag flew to the entrance of the abyss and was stopped short as if it hit a wall as a blinding light drew forth from the cave.

"Your offer is accepted, you can now proceed through the cave to the tower on the other side," Rigolo said monotonous, "I wish your journey fair better than mine."

Before a reaction was registered on their faces, Rigolo became incorporeal and melded back into the rock to the left of the cave entrance.

"Son of a…," said the champion, "Did you guys see that?"

"Did you not know Tora?" asked the priestess. "Rigolo was the first lord knight slain by Thanatos when he first appeared. For his failure, his soul was bound to be the towers keeper until Thanatos is destroyed."

Tora looked to the priestess with astonishment, and then Roberto directed his Peco-Peco to the front of the group. He looked them all into their eyes, nodding to each one. He then dismounted, motioned the other knight to dismount as well. Then he raised his left hand on level with his chest and put it forward into the center of the group.

"We all came here so our children will have a better tomorrow," Roberto stated infusing his Glorious Lance with Aura Blade with his other hand. "We made a vow to either all return, or none at all and I for one will not leave any of you behind."

The group in front of him stared into his eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. Tora stepped forward placed his hand on Roberto's outstretched hand and nodded in his direction. The other lord knight smiled and placed her hand on top. The wizard cancelled her Energy Coat then put her hand on top and shortly after that, the priestess followed the example while stifling a laugh as their eyes met.

"Remember when we first met Emilia?" The wizard asked the priestess, "You couldn't even cast a spell quick enough to save anyone and look at you now."

"Well it's all thanks to you bestie," Emilia beamed emanating happiness, "without you I would have never became a priestess; so thanks for that Joan."

The group turned to look at the sniper who pretended to be too busy with her falcon. Then returned their looks with a mischievous smile on her face quickly raised her hand and slammed it on top of them all.

"LETS DO THIS TEAM," she shouted. Then quickly ran into the cave with her falcon flying ahead. Everyone else now sharing her smile, Tora bounded after her, quickly followed by Emilia and Joan. While the two knights remounted their Peco-Peco they exchanged a quick laugh.

"That Rebecca was always up to something," Roberto said nonchalantly. "Me thinks you rubbed off on her my 'dear' Mary."

"Keep talking and I'll stick that spear where the sun don't shine 'dear'," said Mary stifling another laugh. "Oh well I hope Acaelus and his friends will be safe after this, so let's go."

She quickly urged her Peco-Peco forward to catch up to the rest of the group. Roberto smiled and followed suit.

The next day Rigolo rose from his rock and became solid once more. Rigolo becoming solid once again meant that the tower challenge had come to a close. Before he sat down and got into his usual position, he quickly scanned the area for signs of life by extending his soul through the field around the cave entrance. He opened his eyes with a sad look and sat down to await the next challengers.

_And so another party has fallen,_ Rigolo sighed,_will I ever be free of this curse?_

He once again gazed up into the sky as the mist increased encasing the fields. As the light of the moon was slowly taken away by the increasing mist, a tear fell from his left eye to rest upon a blade of grass as his hope for release waned yet again.

* * *

**A/N**: First story up *fist pump* looking for any and all criticism or thoughts. No idea how long this will be but I'm aiming for under around under 15 (hopefully).

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC who has 2 names (depending on the story), but his net value is around $0.**  
**


	2. The Story Begins

"Blinding Mist!" I cried, surrounding me and the immediate area in a perpetual fog.

_Hmm, step one is a go,_ I thought, _now for step 2._ I sat down and studied the new scenery before me. The field to East of Prontera was slowly being covered with a creeping mist spreading its tendrils from the southernmost part. At the sound of movement, I turn my head to the left and see a Poring quickly hop its way beside me looking at me with it's usual smile happy at my return. With an amused look on my face, I pet it with my left hand and pull an unripe apple out of my bag with my right hand. The poring now instantly focused on the sight of my apple is waiting tentatively to see what I'll do next.

"Alright little guy this is the last one for today got it?" I asked him and he nodded vigorously, "Then its time to fetch it now so Napalm Beat!"

Aided by ghostly magic, the apple sailed off into the mist with the Poring in hot pursuit. As a sly smile came upon me I regained my composure. _Ahhh the Poring are quite simple monsters,_ _and now for step 2 again,_ as I furrowed my eyebrows, _Soul Siphon!_ I felt my essence leaving me in search of the nearest source for new skill points. With the last of my essence within me, I grabbed hold of the what left me and cast one last spell, _Cast Cancel!_ I opened my eyes and no longer did the fog hinder me, no longer did gravity impair me, I looked below me and saw my physical body seemingly unconscious. _This is something unheard of that no one must know about,_ I thought, _but yet this feeling that comes with being one with nature is exhilarating._ From the sky to the earth I felt it all; from the numerous Green Plants supplying nutrients to themselves to the Pupa and Thief Bug eggs using all stored energy in blossoming into a new being. From the Porings without a care in the world , to the Thief Bugs waiting for their moment to leap from the shadows taking anything they please, then finally the Lunatics scurrying around looking for carrots of all shapes and sizes. _Silly wizards, tricks are for kids,_ I thought with a smile, _now to find the… thing from last time before SHE comes._ I then became one with the earth, and on cue it brushed my presence again calling me to seek it out. _Relax and concentrate you can do this,_ I reassured myself further parting myself from my physical body reaching outward within.

"It seems you are either quite powerful, well trained or another foolish Sage," came a brusque voice to my mind, "yet seeing as how you have come to this place quite often the latter doesn't seem to be the case."

"I came to follow up on the disturbance you spoke of last time," I thought stated, "what is it that I am missing?" Then it seemed my very core was quivering, yet I came to the realization last time this is what the voice feels like when it laughs. A flash of annoyance came to me as I thought of whipping out at this force of nature to quickly realize who would win that war.

"Since my high and mighty comrade will not tell you, I will," came a soft voice, "you must go to the top of Geffen Tower and seek out Merito, he will guide you on your path to be a Sorcerer."

"Wait there's more than just one of you?!" I thought all the more happy I didn't try to start a losing war, "How many ugh… beings, am I talking to?"

"We are one, yet at the same time we are separate entities," came a wispy voice, "and oh yea there's four of us, now get out of here and tell your friends hi!" A flood of questions hit me but not nearly as fast as an unknown force vaulted me out of the beings realm and slammed me back in my body. As the essence of me came one with the physical world again, and my senses slowly came to, it was then that I realized I was being verbally assaulted by a familiar voice.

"…and another thing I KNOW you're not sleeping so GET UP NOW!" vociferated the familiar voice, "What is up with YOU and fog? Are you trying to hide from someone or Andrew again?"

"Hello my angel, so how is Angela doing today?" I said slowly rising with a splitting headache, but still forcing a smile, "And did you have to yell in my ear yet again?" Looking straight into the brown eyes of the woman in front of me, who stands at 5'4" six inches shorter than me. With her shoulder length blonde hair, dancing in the returning sunlight as my spell faded, with bangs covering her forehead not yet long enough to reach her small nose and full lips. Then I realized as my common sense returned that she had that worried look in her eyes quickly replace by annoyance now that I responded, _Uh-oh, I'm in for it now,_ I thought.

"Yea, I'm annoyed now, I'm glad you noticed that now let's GO BACK to Prontera the crew is waiting for you," Angela said with a hint of relief as she helped me stand up then gave me a quick once over, "hey are you ok?"

"To Prontera now shall we?" I said waving away her concern, "And as always your timing is on point because I really need to talk to you guys about something." I then pulled her in for a swift embrace, giving her my sly smile getting her crooked one in return as we ran to the entrance of Prontera, where I would change our lives forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Two main characters into the mix, next chapter ''the crew'' will be revealed with names and classes all around. Looking for some kind of review which would be greatly appreciated or I'll get my (will be unveiled) sin x friend to break your soul! Just kidding, but he can be hostile.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC.


	3. United Though Separated

Approaching Prontera, the vast wall looming overhead were easily seen miles away. And from where we stood about 20 ft away, the shadow of the wall was upon us even though it was only high noon. I raised my arm, signaling to the guard to open the gates and the large wooden door behind them.

"Well look here, if it isn't Ace," said the guard named Toby smiling, "you really like that field huh?"

"How many times must I tell you its Acaelus not Ace," I said still smiling despite myself. Still chuckling, Toby pulled the levers to lift the gates and open the door allowing us to enter the bustling streets. Prontera city, capital of Rune-Midgart, the city I call home where there is always something happening. Entering from the east gate, the first sound heard once Toby closed the gates and shut the door was the sound of the Kafra employee. As usual, she was speaking to travelers to the city about their services, benefits and specials. We heard their lines and questions so often that we quoting the conversation, while getting reactions on our walk by completely oblivious to the glares we were getting in return.

It was an old city; every building in it was redone with bricks constructing the outside frame and finely smoothed wood for mostly everything else inside. Of course the bricks are far from uniform, but at least they're all dull in color due to the weathering and years it stood. Buildings with pale red, gray and orange bricks were what made up this city. The only two things that haven't been diminished despite being built when this city was first founded, were the fountain and the castle. The large fountain stood directly in the center of the city; about 20 ft in diameter and 10 ft high. It was a three-tier fountain that became a landmark in Rune-Midgart for simply being there. At the top-tier the water was spurting out from the crown atop a staff held by an angel figurine. The second and third tiers were both designed uniform but the third slightly bigger than the second of course. Just behind the lip in four spots in line with a compass were four angel warriors. Each warrior held a heavy shield in their left hand with a raised sword in their right where the water burst forth into the next tier. It became an urban legend that the Gods themselves descended and blessed Prontera's fountain, which is why it still stood as white as fallen snow without so much as a scratch.

Prontera castle was in the northern most part of the city, with its own moat and drawbridge. The front of the drawbridge was under watch by the ever vigilant Royal Knights. But if you were lucky, favored or renowned enough and made it across the drawbridge, a breathtaking sight is the only thing you can see. The castle is the pride and joy of Prontera; it was about 100 ft wide and 50 ft tall. Royal purples and deep reds were used in the making of this wonder, looking as if a master painter painted it then made it come to life. Spires stood at the four corners of the building with a tall window on the two floors and dark purple cones were on each of them. Two doors stood at the front of the castle with a pair of knockers that looked like shields; the multiple rooms that could be seem from the front each had a 3' x 5' window. And that is all I know of the castle, because I'm hardly worth the king's time.

With the Kafra employee in the distance, we were now passing the Pet Groomer and other fellow pet shop criers. How they are constantly yelling of the latest pet styles, the 'professional' way to groom them or specialty food to help your pet be full and lose weight. But all the droning was just useless chatter once the fountain came into view, signaling the center of the city and that we weren't far from home. We waved to the chef assistant at the North side of the fountain and opened the door to our shared home, first one on the right and almost immediately upon entering I knew something was up.

"Angela, wait a sec," I said holding up my left arm, "if that assassin tries it again... Sight!" Barely having enough time to react, I managed to get my enchanted book up to stop the katars descent into my skull.

"STILL trying to kill me huh?" I huffed heaving the katars away magic dancing off my left hand, "Well since your Cloak wore off, still going to try?"

"Don't you worry Acaelus, I wasn't top Assassin Cross for nothing," smirked Charles underneath his partly covered face. Charles then put down his left katar then clasped my left arm and I mirrored the motion, "I'll get you yet to tip the scales back in my favor."

"Oh right, is our record still 50 losses and wins?" Charles nodded, "Well then I got a surprise for you and the girls, where are they by the way?" He inclined his head upstairs and then sat on the couch. Angie giving him a swift bop on the head then sat across from him smiling at his annoyed look. The house didn't look like much on the outside, just another house nothing special. But what others don't know is that we live in an enchanted house. The main floor has nothing special just a plain family room, dining room, kitchen and a room that we made into our own storage room. Though upstairs, other than the average three rooms and a master bedroom, each room had special enchants to fit each person's preference. The master bedroom is under the twin rule of Beth and Kikyo, with the floor covered in grass and flowers with a ceiling that allows them to view the sky. Charles' room itself was simple until you see his wall adorned with an arsenal of his 'favorite' weapons, those we only see when he decides to use them and of course he also has the transparent ceiling. Helen's room was like a small library, with five book cases stuffed full of lore and myths from all over Rune-Midgart. Angela's lavish room had a marble floor; with elegant tapestry and a large claw foot bathtub off on the far wall (everyone else has a standard bathtub). My room's floor was also covered with grass and a few stuffed bookcases of my own with a transparent ceiling.

"Ladies, where are you?" I called up the stairs and then came the sound of running feet. First ones coming down the stairs were the twins, Kikyo and Beth exchanging blows, claw to staff, flying down the stairs with Helen in the rear with her peregrine falcon, Lucy, perched on her left shoulder. Once the twins settled down and into another couch, Helen sat down into the armchair with Lucy now perched on her head.

"Now I know I've said this before, but THIS time I found a way to avenge our parents who died five years ago," a tremble visible over my body as my head lowered, "but to do that… we each have to go to separate regions." Chatter exploded through the room as I lifted my head to the cacophony of facial expression ranging from expressionless to surprise to anger. When a flash of light illuminated the room, then calmed down to a dull throb enveloping the two-handed sword within Angela's hands. She then swung it overhead and pierced the floor with its tip, leaving both hands on the hilt.

"BE SILENCED KNAVES!" Angela declared and the chatter came to a crashing halt, "Now all in favor of the revenge plan raise your hand." She, Helen and Charles all raised their right fist leaving the twins with dual faces of worry.

"It's not like we don't also want our revenge for never meeting our mother," started Kikyo turning to Beth who finished saying, "but we don't want everyone to get separated…" The same thought coming to our minds, Helen and I turned to each other exchanging a look.

"Don't worry girls, Helen is staying with you two until Charles, Angela and I get back," I said looking to Charles and Angela in turn then continued, "isn't that right Helen?" She nodded and Lucy shrilled in agreement. With a relieved look, the twins nodded in unison then tackled Helen and went down in a fit of laughter. Quickly the room was full of laughter and we were all in a dog pile laughing, enjoying the moment.

"Well sunset didn't start yet and the swifter we leave the swifter we can return," I stood up clapping my hands to get everyone's attention, "you two agree of course, or am I wrong?" The look in each of their eyes was all the answer I needed as Angela, Charles and I headed upstairs to our rooms. Back on my floor of grass, I grabbed my rucksack, with a few things set aside in it because I would've forgotten the items otherwise. Grabbing a few books, my trusty Shield of Nāga for mêlée and my Memory Book for magic, I was all set. Remembering to grab the rest of my Yggdrasil Berries I grew in the corner, I turned to my door and saw Angela leaning against the door. I threw my closed bag on my bed and sat on the grass leaning on my bed.

"I see you still have grass on your floor," I nodded, "why don't you just live in the forest then? I know you have some 'friends'."

"And leave you and the rest of our motley crew? I think not," I said stifling a laugh, but failing. I motioned for her to sit beside me on the grassy floor. Now beside me, I forgot what it was I was doing before and pulled her into a warm embrace. Taking in the smell of her golden locks that smelled faintly of a sweet-smelling aroma my mind could not place at the time, I then lifted her head slowly with my left hand and kissed her. Short, sweet and gentle. I then pulled back looking into her brown eyes as she looked into mine as we smiled like two fools.

"Don't worry about it Angela," I said pulling her back into another embrace, "everything will be alright."

"But what if it won't be alright? What if something goes wrong while we're gone or if something happens to the twins?" as she slightly shivered with fear, "And what if Helen can't handle it on her own?"

"Hey don't be getting soft on me now, we've been through worse," I said holding her tightly, "and besides, that should give you all the more reason to get stronger than return sooner." She broke the embrace rising and walking to the door; back to her old self again, she turned to face me with a small smile.

"I knew I could always count on you, meet you down in a few," she said walking through the door. Smiling, I finished packing and re checking my rucksack then headed downstairs where everyone was waiting for me. When I joined the group Kikyo and Beth raised their respective weapons (claw for Kikyo, mace for Beth) then put them in the center of the group. Helen followed suit pulling out her dagger then holding it atop the claw, Charles whipped out a poison tipped dagger, Angela pulled out a one-handed sword and I brought out my staff.

"One for all, and all for one," we cried in unison then broke into short goodbyes and hugs. Stepping outside the house just as the sky was a bright orange tinted red and purple, we all looked into each other's eyes. Then Angela whistled loudly and her Peco-Peco came bounding from its shelter between our house and the adjoining one. We helped her load her things onto it then she hopped on then looked at Charles and I in turn. The three of us all said the same thing with our eyes alone, turned to the rest of the group, saluted then left to our own adventures. Although separated, the bonds we have will never be severed, no matter the place or time.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC.

**A/N:** Took a bit of digging to get this one done, and write a review or Charles will visit you on his journey (be afraid ;D). Also (to those who read) I don't want to get too much off the revenge subject, but if I should go in depth with their individual travels or just my OC put it up in the review YOU WILL POST.


	4. The Magical Blade

"Why is it that I don't even get to go travelling?" Angela thought aloud, trotting just behind the house on her Peco-Peco, "If that wind spirit was wrong I'll find a way to destroy it. All I need is the right gear…"

Oblivious to all things around as plans to kill a mysterious being bombarded her mind, her Peco-Peco, attuned to how it's master occasionally gets distracted, it's used to being uncorrected. Picking its way through the crowd making it to the bar to meet the 'splendid looking knight', perked its head as the bar came into sight and ruffled its feathers to get Angela's attention. Immediately snapped back into focus, Angela spotted the bar in a heartbeat. With an uninterested air about her, patted her Peco-Peco and hopped off her. Guiding her Peco-Peco to the side of the building telling her to stay put, picked out her Atlas Weapon hefting it on her back and proceeded into the bar.

Instantly the smell of liquor and spirits from the bar assaulted her in a wave. The sounds of cheering, chatter and the occasional scuffle could all be heard from the entrance. With a disgusting look and shake of her head, Angela started walking towards the bartender towards the back wall. Carefully picking her way past overturned bodies, bottles, chairs and tables, was about to call out to the bartender until she heard a boisterous laugh coming from the way she just was. Turning to look to see who could have made all that noise, Angela saw a blonde haired looking knight in his mid thirties who just won an arm wrestle. Annoyed already, she barged her way through to the table and pounded her fist on his table seemingly startling him.

"What kind of knight are you? Have you no shame?" Angela demanded, with heat visible in her eyes.

"Well look what we have here," the knight said unfazed, "another young knight come to bask in my presence."

"No sir, I'm only here because I heard you could help me to go beyond my limits," Angela stated crossing her arms, "but it seems my information was wrong."

"Well do you wish to prove your worth?" the knight whispered raising an eyebrow.

"It would be my pleasure," smiled Angela, "I thought you would never ask."

The knight smiled, chuckled and proceeded to follow Angela out of the bar, invisible to the alcohol induced patrons. Out on the moonlit streets, Angela instantly proceeded to unsheathed her Atlas Weapon and get into her fighting stance. The knight looked at the sword with nothing more than a raised eyebrow and took out a simple one-handed Blade. Seeing this as an insult, Angela rushed the knight heaving her Atlas Weapon with full force, but the knight rushed head on into her charge throwing her off-balance. But even so, as the two swords collided, Angela managed to push him back and still not any emotion showed on his face. Still enraged, Angela pressed him back then hopped back and swung her sword in one hand with a horizontal slash to his midsection. The knight gathered himself from the previous engagement, seemingly smoothed his right hand over the surface of his sword then moved to block Angela's attack. With a wicked smile, Angela added her left hand to the hilt for more power into the cut as if to cut him in half. The blades collided with a loud ring, but the knight still stood, blocking her powerful slash with just his left hand and his sword stopping the deadly swing. The knight then parried the sword leaving Angela unguarded and confused, and swung his sword in a quick horizontal slash hitting nothing but air. Turned his back to her sheathed his sword and suddenly Angela was hit by an invisible force. Hitting her in the midsection knocking the wind out of her and forcing her to her knees.

"The next time you choose to fight someone, measure your worth," the knight said back still turned to Angela, "if you wish to defeat me when I'm serious, go to Glast Heim and seek out Jungberg, he'll tell you what to do next." The knight then turned to look at Angela and with a wave walked back to the bar.

Seeing the battle, Angela's Peco-Peco came over to comfort her and put one of her wings around her. Recovering from the blow, Angela stood up on shaky feet and embraced her. Refitting the Atlas Weapon back onto her, hopped on and whispered, "Let's go to Glast Heim."

* * *

"Looks like we made it girl," Angela said patting her Peco-Peco who squawked its agreement, "it only took a few days to get here, and knowing my luck this Jungberg is probably on the other side of this castle."

Leading her Peco-Peco into the once popular town before it was overrun. The buildings all small, cube looking and dilapidated. They all shared a dismal dark blue hue to them and as the pair passed through the courtyard, Angela turned to look at the castle. What was called a castle, on the outside it looks like a round elegant castle with high narrow windows, intricate designs decorating the building with its own 20" walls. The roof of it is a big blue dome-shaped roof, making the castle look like a big blue circus tent to a bird. Noticing how eerily quiet her path was she quickened her pace across a short bridge to shortly see a tall man with his arms crossed tapping his foot.

"Do not speak, just listen," he said in a gruff voice, "I've been waiting for you for days so I have no time for nonsense, enter the Glast Heim chivalry and find the secretary who will send you to the meeting place. Do not be fooled by his ruse." He then turned around and disappeared into the trees.

Annoyed, Angela turned her Peco-Peco and raced to the chivalry entrance to the left of the town. Entered the building and made her way to the second floor without a hitch as she only passed the docile Alice monsters. Upon arrival to the second floor, Angela decided to follow the hallway to the southern end of the building hacking and slashing her way through Khalitzburgs, Mysteltainns and Raydrics. Reaching the end of the hall and turning a corner, the end of the hallway appeared so she slowed her pace to a halt once she entered another hallway. Seeing Raydric Archers on one side and Abysmal Knights on the other, smiling, she charged though every Abysmal Knight in her a path. Slashing and piercing her way through with her spear until she saw an open door to her right leading to the Grand Hall.

Entering the Grand Hall and looking around for any monsters, but seeing none led her Peco-Peco to a trot. Angela shortly noticed a human figure in a heap upon a chair and sped up but rapidly stopped to a halt. Seemingly out of nowhere a 10" heavily armored monster approached her. Wielding a massive one-handed bloody sword with jagged teeth meant for sawing in its right hand, an equally large shield in its left hand stained with blood. The shield looked like a face with teeth and a flat arrowhead shaped nose. But the similarities stopped there as there were no eyes instead, there two horns more blood stained then the sword. With the cape a deep blue and purple protruding from spiked armor as bloody as the shield, the monster then fixed its deep red eyes on Angela while it stood in between her and the unconscious human waiting.

"It seems we got ourselves an actual fight," Angela said lowering herself to the side of her Peco-Peco, "to think that I would find a Bloody Knight here."

Taking her Spectral Spear in both hands, she closed the gap between them and taunted the Bloody Knight. Getting the reaction she was looking for, the Bloody Knight charged, hopped and raised its sword for a powerful downward cut. Angela, prepated for this, entered her Counter Attack stance and waited. As the sword started its deadly descent aiming for her head, Angela turned and used the hilt of her spear to knock the sword away from her. Going to aim for his midsection, she was about to finish her turn with a Pierce but saw the shield being swung from her right. Able to stop her attack, Angela maneuvered the Spectral Spear to block the shield but met the left horn as it cut through her close helmet and cut her right cheek. Angela, unfazed by this, twirled kicking away the shield and swiftly thrust her Spear to Pierce his midsection again.

The Bloody Knight managed to get one of the teeth of his sword in between them, only to have it shatter as the spear tore through it and found its mark in his midsection. With a quick twist of the wrist, Angela managed to deal a critical hit, while pulling out the spear with an upward slash splitting the helm in two. In a last attempt to kill her, the Bloody Knight swung the sword hitting Angela with the flat of his blade in her left arm. With a grunt, the Knight fell and hit the floor with an echoing thud as he caught fire.

"Son of a … be thankful your dead now," Angela pointed out and approached the figure on the chair. With her Peco-Peco close behind and weapon at the ready, Angela walked up to the chair outstretching her injured arm. When suddenly the person's eyes flashed open and illuminated the grand hall with a blinding flash forcing Angela to shield her eyes.

"Looks like another Knight wishes to join the rank," said a burly voice from seemingly nowhere.

"What the… where am I?" Angela opening her eyes realizing the change in scenery from a grand hall to a meeting room with a big round table. The chairs around the table filled with an array of knights with an empty seat furthest from her.

"No time for words, it's time to progress with your initiation. Now go speak with Lunarea, my assistant she is just around the corner," said the man coming into view from behind her and bowed, "I am the captain here I hope you fare well."

He approached the table to sit in his seat at the head of the table and the delegations resumed, as hushed whispers being exchanged. Angela turned around to pet her Peco-Peco, and led her around the table, around the wall where she saw a knight. The knight had a quill in hand and an ink pot an arm away, she appeared deeply engrossed in the stack of papers in front of her.

"Lunarea?" the woman turned her head to look at Angela then rose, "Hello, my name is-"

"I have no time for knaves," Lunarea said while withdrawing her sword making another illumination forcing Angela to shield her eyes once more, "now be gone."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All I own are the actions of my characters; I even used my main characters name from another book!

**A/N:** These next few (including this) chapters will basically be a walkthrough of the 3rd job quests for Rune Knight, Sorcerer and Guillotine Cross (plus extras). There's your spoiler alert. ;D


	5. Strength in Numbers

When Angela opened her eyes again, her Peco-Peco cried out in surprise so she instantly drew out her sword and went into her battle stance. She swung around to realize there were five hooded knights near her; four stood in the shape of a wide square around her while one was outside their range and motioned to her.

"Before you face your next test I will replenish your supplies and heal you," she said motioning to the stand behind her while casting heal on Angela, "when you're finished, go back to stand in the center of the four knights and prepare yourself."

Shortly after replenishing her supplies and gearing up again with some buffs. Angela climbed on her Peco-Peco, spear in hand, and marched to the center of the knights. In unison, they spread their arms open and started to chant. A sound of a thunderclap exploded through the room as a dark portal appeared overhead and monsters started raining down. Raydrics, Raydric Archers, Rideword, Rybio and Phendark all coming down, weapons with at the ready as arrows were being being shot.

Without any direction, Angela's Peco-Peco deftly dodged every arrow fired and bull rushed the first archer to land instantly stunning it. Angela then finished it off with a quick thrust and turned her Peco-Peco around then directed it to the next archer. The duo weaved, trampled and cut their way through the monsters to each archer until they were all dispatched. Angela then jumped off her Peco-Peco casting Endure to start hacking and slashing through the monsters with no remorse. Her Peco-Peco was beside her kicking, body slamming and pecking anything that approached; the area was cleared in a matter of minutes.

"Well done knight, now choose one of the four knights around you for a… gift," immediately Angela turned to the knight closest to the supplier and saluted. The knight then proceeded to salute in return, drew his sword, point it to Angela and he healed all her wounds she received along with her Peco-Peco. The knight sheathed his sword then once again raised his arms in unison with the three other knights and started to chant summoning another wave of monsters. After the fourth wave, the fatigued and injured duo were barely able to stand, but once more the four knights all raised their arms. Standing on her feet now, Angela saw a portal opening up beneath her the color of the sky and dropped into it.

"Ahh, so you're better than a common knave." Shooting straight up, Angela was back in the familiar surroundings of the knights' secret meeting place and sitting in front of her was Lunarea, "I'm impressed Angela, you won me 5,000 zeny by passing that trial. Now head over to Renoa down the west hall in the library. Oh and as a gift, those knights you saw revitalized you on your way down the portal, or else you would be covered in injuries."

Spinning back around in her chair to finish with her papers, she dismissed Angela with a wave of her hands. Angela left the room with her trusty sidekick, puffing out her feathers in pride, down the hallway. Entering the second doorway she saw, she came to a deceptively large library with bookshelves seemingly as far as she could see.

"Acaelus would probably live here if he saw this," said Angela and her Peco-Peco squawked in agreement as they walked towards the center of the left wall where a desk was. On the desk was a lit oil lamp and a small array of weapons in front of a petite knight with glasses. As they approached, the knight looked up for a second then resumed reading her book.

"Aisles thirty and thirty-two on my left, find these three books: The Principle of Runes, Runes and Rune Knights and Runes, Make & Use. When you have found, read and understood them return to me," without another glance, she resumed reading the book in her hands, "yes, I am Renoa now away with you, take good care of those books and be quiet."

Giving Renoa a scowl that she ignored, Angela turned on her heels and headed into aisle thirty to find the first book.

"Wow the knights have books on everything here, from Rafflesias to Ratas to Removers to Rotar Zairos. Acaelus would have a field day here hmm?" And her Peco-Peco squawked in agreement again as Angela sifted through more books, "Runes, Make & Use here's one of the books."

Shortly after finding Runes, Make & Use, Angela found the second book Runes and Rune Knights. Moving over to aisle thirty-two, Angela skimmed through the first few paragraphs and then refocused to finding the third book. The third and last book The Principle of Runes was found beside Professor Celia: A Once Beautiful Mind.

"Now to actually sit still and read through them, I chose becoming a knight to avoid all this boring stuff," in response her Peco-Peco made a laughing sound and lowered its body to the ground. Angela sat down and leaned back on her Peco-Peco getting comfortable.

"Thanks Missy!" Drawing her Peco-Peco to attention with a snap of her fingers, "so what do you think of that name? It _is_ about time I named you."

Missy turned her head to face Angela, tilted it to the side and made the most astonished face it could make. Angela burst out laughing and was quickly quieted by Renoa. Missy then nodded her head a few times, seemingly satisfied, and then lowered it to sleep. Angela then opened the first book and read it in thirty minutes. She then moved to the second book and fell asleep on Missy partway through.

"My, ever the avid pupil who falls asleep during her studies," as both Missy and Angela roused from their sleep from the voice. Then a sharp sound of sword hitting stone echoed throughout the library. Instantly now awake, Angela rose to a knee and took a defensive stance to realize she was holding a book in her hand. She immediately discarded it by the other two books, picked up her bag in one fluid movement and jumped up to her feet.

"Can you tell me where-"

"Exit the library the way you came in, you will find it behind the door across from the meeting room," Renoa said looking at the books by Missy, "and when you're done there is some breakfast in the kitchen, first door you pass to get to the dormitory."

Angela exited the library and returned two hours later. Entering the library she found a fully conscious Missy, so she led her to the stables for her breakfast and to groom her. Speeding back to the library half an hour later, Angela skimmed through the two remaining books and put them back in their places. Returning to the desk, she found Renoa with a haughty look on her face and closed her book.

"Well now Ms Angela, do you understand or at best _grasp_ anything from the texts?" Raising an eyebrow Angela nodded, "I will find out whether you're lying, but for now step into the portal to the right of my desk if you please."

Renoa rose from her desk and turned to the right then outstretched her right hand. She muttered an incantation in a low tone, and once she finished a blue light appeared on the floor which grew into a circle. Renoa motioned for Angela to walk into the portal; then returned to her desk and resumed her book without a second glance. Missy walked up beside Angela and lowered herself enough for Angela to mount her as the two entered the portal.

Once on the other side, Angela and Missy emerged to what looked like a work site. They heard shouts of erected new camps, saw armed knights patrolling the site, while avoiding workmen carrying materials to and fro. As they walked, Angela was viewing the area and the people there as Missy was trotting her way to the right of the camp. Shortly, the pair noticed a woman in flowing white robes, long pointed ears and what looked like large white butterfly wings. As they approached her, she raised a hand to let her armored escorts to allow Angela to approach her.

"Judging from your appearance and the fact that I haven't seen you around here before, you must be on the path to becoming a Rune Knight," Angela nodded, "excellent, I am Sage Serpeone your next guide."

"You have wings on your back, how…?" Serpeone laughed.

"When one becomes a sage, and when one has traversed many dimensions with fairies, you grow them in," she responded fluttering her wings, "of course getting contact with the fairies is an entirely different challenge. But you didn't come here to listen to me, you came here for the next step correct?"

Serpeone received a nod and proceeded to float forward beside Angela. She then pet Missy who started cooing, Serpeone smiled as Angela made a surprised face.

"It does help ones chance with creatures after being blessed by fairies also," then turned and spread her arms wide making a red portal, "now here is your next task, quite simple after your last two. Step through this portal which will take you to Skellington village in Nifflheim. There you must defeat ten Dullahan, Disguises, Quves and Hylozoists to gather enough magical power for your next task. The reason the portal's red is because it is a return portal so you can come back to see me."

"A return portal, but how is it this is the first time I'm hearing of this?" Angela asked awed as she looked at Serpeone, "And can a monster go through it before me?"

"Well that is because it requires much more magical power and is on a higher scale in terms of sophistication," Serpeone said as she glided back to her escort, "and one of the perks is that only those I allow to use it, can use it, magic is such a wonderful thing. I hope you fare well in your search, hopefully it won't take too long."

Angela scoffed when she heard of magic being wonderful and turned Missy into the portal. They emerged on a forest path with dead trees, purple land, dark skies and small band of monsters that turned at their arrival. Already expecting a fight, Angela had her spear equipped in the short time it took to go through the portal while also giving herself all her buffs. Making quick work of the group of monsters Angela made a surprised look to which Missy responded with a questioning face.

"It seems this sage is quite wise indeed," Missy just blinked in response, "she bestowed in my mind a kind of monster tracker to keep track of the things I kill so I won't have too. And on that note, I still need to get rid of eight of each of them so let's go girl."

They continued along the path attracting five Disguises which Angela dispatched with ease until they came to a fork. Missy turned up to look at Angela who shrugged and ruffled her feathers on her head. Missy then took the left path which quickly changed from a forest path to a narrow strip of land. Looking to her left and right, Angela realized that the land itself is elevated high; she looked down to see nothing but darkness. As Missy traversed this path, Angela was on the lookout for any sign of movement ahead or behind them. Raising her spear for her Spear Boomerang skill, she dispatched several Gibbets, spaced apart from each other, until the view of the solid ground returned. Bursting with newfound strength, Missy barreled ahead knocking two Dullahan off the path to the gaping darkness on either side of them.

Once Missy hit solid land, the two allowed themselves to breathe and look at the scene before them. The solid land was just a platform littered with the rest of the monsters she needed to kill and some extra Gibbets. Seeing two Hylozoists were her closest targets, Angela dismounted off Missy, raised her spear, and threw it. The spear flew through the air making a whistling sound, but the Hylozoists noticed it too late as it pierced through one and stabbed the other one felling them both. Then the spear suddenly shot back to Angela as she charged forward to the now alert monsters.

Seeing three Quves as her closest foes, Angela stepped forward and planted her left leg. She took the spear in both hands and twisted her body to release a full 180 degree slash. The Quves, cut in half, disappeared in a puff of smoke as a Dullahan and Hylozoist rushed from her left. The Dullahan came with a body blow, but Angela countered by flicking the blunt end of the spear to its chest stopping it in its tracks. Using her right arm she parried the Hylozoist's punch and punched it in return. Angela then turned to look around her and noticed that she was being surrounded. The Dullahan and Hylozoist backed into the group as Angela thrust her spear into the ground. The monsters surrounding her hesitated and noticed she was simply changing her weapon. Angela drew Honglyun's Sword, which was covered in heavenly blue fire, in her right hand and Excalibur in her left.

With swords in hand, Angela taunted the group of monsters infuriating them to attack. As they neared, Angela lowered into her Bowling Bash skill and released it as a Disguise was swinging its chain, knocking back the group of monsters. Without delaying, she put her two weapons together and fired a Clashing Spiral shot taking out a Dullahan, Hylozoist, Quve, Disguise and two Gibbets. The Disguise, being the first to recover, finished swinging its chain only to have it cut by Excalibur, then Angela finished it off with a swing of fire. Turning around, Angela narrowly avoided a body slam from a Dullahan then stabbed it and let it burn from the inside out. Seeing her last Disguise to kill, Angela ran up to him but saw movement and managed to get up a block as two Dullahan body checked her knocking her back. Then two Hylozoists got a surprise attack from behind and double punched her pushing her forward as the same Dullahan came with a lariat. Angela gritted her teeth, cut off the arms of the Dullahan and stabbed them both as they both burned from blue and white fire.

Angela turned to the Hylozoists, but before they could react were both impaled with her swords. She then jumped in-between them and wrenched her swords from their burning bodies. The group of monsters now down to ten, but the Gibbets ran from her fire swords as they cursed trees. Angela stepped forward and then four Quves appeared around her about to unleash a dark blast of energy. But Angela simply spun and moved her swords in a blur of motion as they all fell burnt to ashes. The two remaining Dullahan looked to each other than rushed Angela for an attempt at a tag team lariat. Angela readied a counter, but then they split off going around her and she felt a presence behind her, so she stabbed backwards. Turning around she briefly saw a Hylozoist as it burned from Excalibur's holy fire. She charged towards the Dullahan who were charging her again. As they were about to collide, Angela dropped into a slide with a double sweeping slash, took out their legs and finishing them with a stab.

Now down to two Hylozoists and a Disguise, they made a triangle-shaped perimeter around her. If Angela moved than they moved with her, so she started jogging towards her spear. A Hylozoist bumped into it too busy watching Angela and in turn had Excalibur thrust into it. The other Hylozoist enraged rushed Angela with a flurry of attacks which she parried one after another. Than Angela ducked under one throwing it off-balance and lunged with Honglyun's Sword. The last remaining monster the Disguise, wrapped its chain around its right arm transforming it into a sword and sheathed it on its left hip. Angela in response sheathed both her swords, but left her hands on their hilts as they stared each other down. The silence was broken when Missy squawked bored from being left out of the fight. But it makde Angela look over to see if she was alright. The Disguise noticed this and rushed forward with otherworldly speed leaving Angela seconds to counter. After the impact, they had their backs to each other. The Disguise's arm reverted back to a chain around its arm and then turned to look at Angela. With both swords now in each hand, Angela dropped to a knee. Slash marks appeared all over her armor, but none deep enough to breach it. After she recovered she rose to her feet and turned to the Disguise. She sheathed her swords as it exploded in a ball of blue and white fire.

Angela then walked back to pick up her spear and as Missy approached her. She climbed back on Missy there and pet her in response to the worried look she gave. Back across the narrow path there was no resistance at all to which surprised Missy. But Angela simply had a grin over her face until they returned to the forest path. Yet again, there was not a monster in sight until they came to the portal where a Dullahan was waiting. Angela raised her spear ready to attack but stopped as the Dullahan glared at her walking away. Angela laughed and guided Missy to the portal which closed behind them upon entering.

Returning back to the campsite, Angela and Missy received a greeting from Sage Serpeone. Serpeone glided over to them and placed her hand over Angela's right arm until it started to emit a green light.

"Ah, I see you fared well in this task," to which Angela nodded in response with a smile, "well this is just a simple healing spell for your wounds and now I shall send you back to Renoa."

"So she knew I would have to go see her again…? No wonder," Serpeone laughed, "and just what is so funny Ms Sage?"

"Renoa has always been like that don't take it personally," Serpeone said finished her healing spell and opening a blue portal with a wave of her hand, "just remember your studies on the runes you read and you will do fine."

With that being said, Serpeone glided back to her escort and bowed her head slightly to Angela. She then turned and allowed her escort to take her to a different part of the campsite. Angela then turned Missy to the portal with her face void of any hint of a smile. Once they emerged on the other side, Renoa was already on her feet waiting for them and looking annoyed.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All I own are the actions of my characters; I even used my main characters name from another book! But it would be nice to own Ragnarok...


	6. Born Anew

"Lunch is in the kitchen if you are hungry Ms Angela and there is also food in the back for your pet," Renoa spat the word pet as if it was acid on her tongue.

"Missy is not my _pet_, she is my friend and faithful companion," Angela glowered at Renoa and Missy puffed out her feathers as if to strike.

Renoa simply returned Angela's look with a look of disdain and sat behind her desk picking up a book to read. Angela dismounted off Missy and had a bit of a struggle to lead her to the stables as she was resisting, wanting to turn back to the library. Once in the stables, Angela managed to calm Missy down enough to get her to eat then headed to the kitchen. Forty minutes later, Angela returned stripped of her usual heavy plate armor and was wearing her lighter Valkyrian Armor. As soon as Renoa heard her enter she walked up to Angela and grabbed her left arm leading her to the machine behind her desk. The machine was in the shape of a knight grasping its sword with both hands on the hilt. The blade was pointed down and the armor was fitted with pink gems littering the armor. Renoa guided Angela's hand into the hollow to the left of the sword inside the knight. Then it made a whirring sound and something dropped into her hand as the armor hummed slightly.

"This is a special machine that feeds off of the energy you just collected in your previous task," Renoa explained taking her seat, "it will drop a random rune stone in your hand and you will have to bring me at least one of the twenty stones and tell me the names of each."

For the next twenty minutes Angela kept putting her hand back into the machine for another rune stone until she finally got the last one she was looking for. She picked up one of the different types of stones and made two rows of ten on Renoa's desk.

"This stone with the red spiral is the Ehwaz stone, emerald spiral Dagaz stone, violet spiral Isia stone and silver spiral is a Pertz stone," then removed each of the stones tossing them in the pile of stones by the machine, "this stone with the violet oblique line is the Osilia stone, sky-blue oblique line Rhydo stone, emerald oblique line Algiz stone and the this purple oblique lined one is the Urj stone."

"Interesting, not many could tell the difference between the Urj and Osilia stone," Renoa stated watching Angela closely.

"Well then I guess they don't know their colors, this stone with the emerald diamond design Mannaz, red diamond Kano, yellow diamond Laguz, gray diamond Ehwaz and violet diamond Ingz," still removing stones, but not stopping Angela continued, "this stone with the emerald circle is Ansuz, yellow circle Turisus, gold circle Teiwaz, yellow circle Jera and silver circle Fehu."

"It seems you actually were paying attention to those books, or is it something else I wonder," Renoa stated flatly.

"This stone with the sky-blue fan design is the Sowilo and this one with the yellow fan design is the Nosiege," Angela said with a bit of anger in her voice, "and finally this stone with the yellow cone is the Gebo stone."

"Well even if you are cheating it won't affect me but your future as a Rune Knight," Renoa said matter-of-factly, "now return to the captain and tell him you're out of my library now."

With a curt nod Angela raced out of the library back to the stables to find Missy running around playing with other Peco-Peco. Angela whistled loudly getting all their attention and Missy running up to her for a short embrace then led her back to the captain. Angela saw Lunarea talking to the captain discussing plans of moving and decided to stay back to let them finish their conversation. But once she entered the room the captain stopped Lunarea short and motioned his head in Angela's direction making her look in her direction for a brief second. The captain then put his hand on Lunarea's shoulder and smiled then turned to Angela.

"Since I'm seeing you in higher spirits I guess you finished with Renoa successfully?" Angela nodded with a smile, "Yes I thought as much, everyone is happy once they can leave Renoa to her library. Now for your last test you need to go see Velpino. He's in our training room by the stables and has been watching your progress thus far, you'll have no problem with this last test."

"You've been watching me throughout all this?" He nodded, "Is this something you do for everyone trying to do this?"

"But of course, I need to decide whether you can handle yourself in the field," the captain said with a wave of his hand, "but I must say some of your techniques are impressive, along with those two fabled swords you wield… how did you say you found them?"

"I didn't, they were weapons belonging to someone's parents who fell during a Thanatos raid four years ago," Angela said with a glossy look.

"Oh my apologies I didn't mean to bring up such a memory," the captain dipped his head and bowed slightly, "well now you must go see Velpino to finish this because something like revenge is a good drive so long as it doesn't consume you."

The captain then bowed again and turned to resume his conversation with Lunarea before Angela could say anything more. Angela then turned to lead Missy back to the stables as she glanced back at the captain then turned back around. Back at the entrance to the stables, the pair walked past it to another door and Angela hefted it open. Inside was a large spacious room similar to the one with the four knights except this room had four rows of weapon racks with various weapons of shapes and sizes. Angela walked into the room and saw Rune Knights practicing various attacks, stances and rune effects on monsters that are being summoned by one Rune Knight with an eye patch over his right eye. At the sound of the door being closed he turned to see who entered and walked up to Angela.

"Hello fresh meat. For your last challenge you will show me just how skillful you are with a blade," the knight said crossing his arms, "now go change into a leather garb which I know you have being a knight. Then come back to me, Velpino, and you will start your last task."

"Why is it that no one told me to do this before I got here?" Angela asked with thinly veiled annoyance.

"The same reason a master doesn't tell his pupil his greatest techniques in one day, you weren't supposed to know it yet now go Ms Attitude," Velpino said with a grin clearly enjoying this and then turned back to watch the other knights train.

Angela huffed out the room and returned ten minutes later in her leather garb. She then called Velpino over to her who gave her a quick one over and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a desk behind the weapon racks and on it were crates of different runes.

"Here are Pertz Runestones for Apprentices and Verkana Runestones for Apprentices," he said motioning to the crates on the desk, "you are to use them in your last task to have three one on one fights with a Tirfing, Executioner and Mysteltainn. You can use whatever skill you choose and any weapon you have in your possession. So pick up a few runes then tell me when you're ready."

Angela picked up three of the two runes and picked a Brocca spear. A long, slender and sharp spear, from off the weapon racks. After giving it a few swings she nodded to Velpino who turned to lead her deeper into the room to give her space. He unsheathed his broadsword from behind him and pointed it to the ground saying Tirfing and summoned the creature. Instantly Angela activated the Pertz stone and discovered it gave her an armor made of light over her. Launching her thrust the Tirfing turned to block the thrust, but the Brocca found its mark and hit the Tirfing in its eye blinding it. The Tirfing enraged started flailing wildly swinging in random directions while Angela backed up and activated the other rune. The Verkana stone sharpened the Brocca increasing the damage potential of it. Keeping her distance, she studied the Tirfing as it slowed down to stop its attacks. It realized that it was hitting nothing and she moved in for a Spear Stab from behind. The Tirfing, now with an idea of where Angela is, righted itself and turned to face her. As Angela planted her left leg and thrust a straight Pierce at the same spot where she stabbed it, cutting it in two.

Angela turned to Velpino who grunted, pointed his sword to the ground again and said Executioner. Angela threw the spear cleaving the demonic hilt from the sword and then the spear returned to her. With a smirk, she turned to Velpino who motioned to the sword as it was still moving. The cleaved hilt reattached to the sword and the rosary snaking around the sword glowed red. With blinding speed it shot at Angela then bounced off just as fast breaking her armor of light cancelling the effect of the Pertz stone. Angela quickly activated another Pertz and Verkana stone then entered back into her combat stance. The Executioner then moved in to a flurry of attacks as Angela was blocking and exchanging blows just as fast. The Executioner did a feint and then lunged breaking the Pertz protection again then did a quick cut to Angela's hand. Angela returned the cut by getting a critical hit in the Executioner's guard shattering the sword.

With an annoyed look turned to Velpino again who chuckled and pointed his sword to the ground summoning a Mysteltainn. While it was materializing, Angela activated another Pertz stone, tossed the Brocca aside and unsheathed Excalibur in her uninjured hand. The Mysteltainn pushed itself off the ground and launched itself at Angela which she parried with ease. Angela then cut off its ghostly left arm making it move its right arm behind it to hold it up to see. The eye in the hilt blinked then turned red, causing the sword to glow with a red aura. It dissolving the remaining arm and made it levitate an inch off the ground. The Mysteltainn aimed itself at Angela spiraling through the air and shot at her forcing her to either dodge or get hit. Instead Angela sheathed her sword and got into quick draw stance, waiting for the sword to get closer for a counter attack. As it was en route to Angela it shot forth with another burst of speed as Angela furrowed her brow to change her timing. An inch from her face Angela moved and suddenly was to the left of the Mysteltainn which was now in a large crack in the ground. The Mysteltainn shattered into many pieces and Angela was suddenly littered with cuts from her right cheek to her left calf. Velpino clapped twice and handed her a coat to put on over her cut clothes as he turned away. Angela, looking down at herself, realized what had just happened and put on the coat quickly.

"I must say those first two fight were boring with you handicapping yourself by using the spear," Velpino said facing away still, "I know good swordsmanship when I see it and you have talent when it comes to quick drawing. But I only saw that technique once before and I know its user is no longer alive, so how did you learn it?"

"Because its 'user' is my friend's mother," Angela said walking in front of Velpino hands on hip, "but how do you know about Mary?"

"How do you think I lost this eye of mine? It was a boyhood misadventure let's say," Velpino chuckled then led Angela back to the front. Passsing all the other knights as they lost focus as Angela's pants were ripped up to her thighs, " hey get back to work or the next thing you all will be looking at is the end of my sword. And you go see the captain when you're ready or you can come back tomorrow in the meeting room. It's your call."

"I think I'll see him tomorrow and what time is it anyway?" Angela asked Velpino who closed his one eye and crossed his arms.

"Hmm it's after sunset and don't ask how I know I just do; now you know where the dormitory is right?" Angela nodded, "Good, a bed was prepared for you with some clean clothes and the medic room is the room on the other side of the stables. And yes your Peco-Peco was brought to the stables because one of the knights noticed it was getting antsy."

Angela thanked Velpino for the coat, but he just waved her off and chuckled. He turned back to the other knights and barked orders because they were still trying to peek at Angela. She then went to peek into the stables to see how Missy was doing and she was getting along just fine with the other Peco-Peco. Smiling now, she went on to the infirmary to see the silhouette of a familiar person checking supplies and empty beds.

"Hello?" Angela called out to the person, who turned and Angela realized who she was talking to, "You're in charge of the infirmary?"

"Among other things yes," Lunarea responded closing the cabinet and walked over to Angela giving her a once over, "now let's have a look at what I'm dealing with here."

Uncomfortably shifting in the coat Angela just stared at Lunarea who in turn pouted her face making Angela laugh. Lunarea smiled went over to lock the infirmary doors then pushed Angela to the infirmary showers helping her to bathe. Afterwards, Lunarea checked to make sure nothing would get infected by applying the right ointments for the many injuries. She then dressed them and helped Angela put clothes on.

"You know its nice having another woman here with all these guys running around," Lunarea said drying Angela's hair, "I mean it's just me and Renoa, and you pretty much have a good idea of what she is like."

"Yes she's just a ray of sunshine," as they both burst out laughing until Angela reopened a few wounds which Lunarea tended to, "okay no more laughing for me."

"Agreed now just lean back and sleep unless you're hungry that is," Angela shook her head then Lunarea clapped her hands together, "excellent now rest, doctor's orders!"

Angela smiled and nodded to which Lunarea smiled in return as she went over to unlock the infirmary door. She opened it and hesitated, closed the door then turned back to sit on a bed beside Angela.

"We didn't talk much did we?" Angela shook her head, "Well then start talking not much happens around here anymore with us being hidden."

"Okay well I guess it starts with my parents…" Angela started and noticed Lunarea was on the edge of the bed listening intently. After talking for hours Angela eventually fell asleep and Lunarea smiled, putting a blanket over her then left the infirmary. Angela awoke to see that Lunarea was asleep on the bed next to her and smiled. Until Lunarea shot straight up from the bed and gasped for air as if she was out of breath.

"Still having the nightmare you were talking about?" Lunarea, visibly shaken, turned to Angela and nodded, "You do know it wasn't your fault that happened right?"

"Still doesn't make it any less real," Lunarea said regaining her composure and hopped out of bed, "now enough about me you're the patient here, let's check your wounds and have you ready to see the captain."

Two hours later, Angela was dressed, fed and ready to go as they left the infirmary. Lunarea hugged her and wished her the best then left to look into some other matters. Angela turned to the stables to find it empty, alarmed, she made her way to the meeting room to find the captain as he was looking over some papers.

"Where is Missy?" Angela demanded slamming a fist on the table.

"Fear not Angela for she is waiting for you outside," the captain assured her then picked up a sack from the floor, "accept my apologies for presenting you this gift in such a way, but inside this is a Green Apple Ring, a Rune Circlet and a Rune Plate. Congratulations on becoming a Rune Knight!"

With a snap of his fingers, a light came from within Angela as she illuminated with a white light too bright for the captain to even look at. When he looked back at her minutes later, her attire was that of a Rune Knight. Silver armor adorned her from head to toe garnished with coral gemstones. A flowing cape rolled down her back to her feet. Her heavy armor shone in the dim light but not enough to hide the bandages.

"I do believe that more than makes up for the same armor you're wearing was in this dusty old bag," the captain saluted Angela who saluted back in response, "do come see us sometime, we'll send a letter to let you know your new place should we move. One last surprise awaits you through the portal though. And now that you are a Rune Knight it is time I introduced myself. I am Captain Tigris of the Glast brigade, I hope you fare well in your journey."

With another snap of his fingers a blue portal opened up and Angela stepped through it to get sent outside the castle. She found all her bags and belongings by the door as if it was discarded, and put her swords back on her waist while picking up a spear. Looking at her surroundings she didn't see and Peco-Peco anywhere so she whistled and heard a roar in reply. Not seeing the source of the roar, entered her combat stance then looked to the gates and saw a blood-red winged creature approach.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I tried to buy the company by giving them steal of a deal by selling it for $10. It didn't work though.

**A/N:** Finally stopped procrastinating and finished the story for Angela's Rune Knight quest. Next chapters might come late due to new 13hour job give or take, and me going back to school. But, I will finish this story rest assured now post up some reviews because I know people. Also if you want to see any of the various monsters, you can find them here: ratemyserver(period)net/?page=mob_db


	7. Hidden Blade

"It's been years since I was last here…" Charles said entering the dusty city.

The city called Morroc, home of the thief guild. Only the skilled can successfully find and enter the brotherhood of assassins. That or become a rogue, which specialize in spying, harassing, chasing and shaking off enemies. As Charles entered the dusty city, he nodded to the guards by the entrance and faded from view using his Cloak skill.

Reappearing on the left side of town outside the pub, Charles instead walked into the house beside it. With the setting sun behind him, he could see the entirety of the living room scarcely furnished with just the simple necessities.

"After all these years since I was last here, this house looks untouched," Charles said sitting down on the couch making a cloud of dust rise.

Being born in Morroc and being an assassin, Charles was always wearing a mask the covered the lower half of his face as his eyes watered. As he was looking around, suddenly a pillar of earth rose from the ground blocking the door. Immediately he was on his feet and pulled out his katars; furrowing his eyebrows. More pillars rose blocking the windows and preventing the sun from entering the room. Then words of fire appeared on the floor in front of Charles who seemed unnerved by this sight.

_Romero knows what you seek; just recite the code you fool_

"Who dares to call an assassin a fool? You will feel my wrath, Soul Destroyer!"

Summoning his will and crossing his katars, Charles turned into a dark shade of purple. Taking a step forward, he slashed his katars horizontally releasing a purple shockwave. As it flew through the air it extinguished the flaming words and destroyed the pillars in the room. The setting sun now lighting the room, another word appeared by the doorway. Walking to the door Charles read the word:

_Idiot_

"Next mage I see I'll kill on sight I swear," storming out the house, Charles stomped out the word.

Standing outside his old house for a brief pause, Charles than walked into the pub. Upon entering, he saw only the bartender and a single person conversing at the bar. The figure, covered from head to toe with a deep purple cloak and hood covering their face; they also had two intricately decorated swords on their back. Grunting, Charles approached the bar sitting on the stool nearest the hooded figure. He gave the bartender and curt nod in response he quickly picked up a cup and walked to the back room.

"The tiger stalks it's pray night and day, and than devours it to end its futile plight," Charles said looking straight ahead.

"The restless dragon always near its den, gathers its treasure only to take flight," the figure said smiling and lowered their hood revealing a scarred face void of a right eye, "it has been thirteen years since I last heard those words Charles."

"It _has_ been a while Romero," then sound of metal clanging could be heard throughout the pub as Romero's sword and Charles' katar clashed, "I see you finally mastered that quick draw, I could barely trace the movement."

"And I see you learned how to finally use a katar," Romero chuckled as they sheathed their weapons, "so how _is_ your old man doing?"

"He died and I need to learn a few more skills to see it avenged," Romero nodded, "Guillotine cross, where."

"Sorry to hear about that and you need to talk to Daora in Veins, she'll give you a mission to anyone who wants to join the elite club," Charles nodded and Romero continued, "the only way to get there is by making your way to Izlude then flying to Rachel, once there find the 'Cool Event Corp' guy near the center and he will teleport you to Veins."

"Flying… fun," sighed Charles who turned to leave, "thanks again Romero, I know you did a lot for my dad and I. He left a chest of… goods in the house that he said only you could find."

Romero laughed and waved Charles out the door. Now out in the moonlit streets, Charles turned to the right of the pub, jumped on the roof and traveled that way to the west end of the city. The streets below the city came to life as all the residents left home to mingle. Charles grunted leaping from roof to roof until he spotted a Kafra employee near the west entrance. Leaping high off the rook, he threw two daggers in front of the employee making her jump. Charles then finished by landing on the dagger without so much as a slip and crossed his arms.

"Portal to Izlude, name your price," Charles said nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, ugh, it will be 500 zeny," she said struggling to regain her composure as color rose to her cheeks, "and that display of yours was… quite impressive."

Charles smirked underneath his mask and handed her a small pouch of coins. The employee counted the money as Charles tapped a foot on the dagger clearly impatient. With a nod she placed the pouch on her cart beside her and waved her hand making a portal to appear. When she turned to look back where Charles was, she barely managed to catch a glimpse of him before he finished Cloaking.

Shortly after the portal closed, Charles emerged on the other side in front of a Mechanic in a pilot uniform. Still cloaked, Charles slipped behind the man into the building and followed a line of people. He found his way on the plane heading to Rachel, moved to the back and removed his Cloak. He noticed a few other assassins removing Cloak as well and they all shared an amused look as people filed on the craft. Once everyone was aboard, the place started its ascent; Charles settled into his seat and dozed off as soon as they were airborne.

Charles woke hours later as the plane came to a stop on the runway and peeked out the window to see a busy airport unlike the one at Izlude. Waiting until he was the last one-off, he simple displayed his katar to the pilot who told him how to find the Cool Event Corp guy and to be 'a true assassin'. Charles located him and gave him a superficial cut to which he laughed at until Charles told him the dagger is poisoned the antidote being his pass. Ten minutes later, Charles walked through a portal and saw the entrance to the Guillotine Cross guild.

Upon entering the guild Charles saw a crowd of Assassin and Assassin Cross across the room yelling. A small group of what looked like armored assassins was behind the counter equally yelling back just as much. Grunting, he looked around the room and saw a gypsy sitting alone by the table. Walking over to the gypsy, he continued to look around the room until he reached the table.

"What is it that someone like you could want with someone like me?" sitting in the chair beside the woman, Charles leaned towards her.

"Relax Daora, Romero sent me here to see you personally," Daora leaned back into her chair crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Romero sent you?" Charles nodded, "then I have high expectations for you assassin and as such I will have a task for you."

"Consider it done once you send me Daora," to which she started laughing; "did I say something funny?"

"You can definitely talk big like an assassin," Charles' face set in stone, "the only reason I'm even talking to you is because Romero sent you. Now go see Mayshell down the hall and I will have your mission should you come back."

Charles raised an eyebrow when Daora said should to which she just smiled and waved him away. Charles stood up and turned down the hallway Daora pointed to. The sound from the main hall instantly muted as Charles walked down the hallway to the only door with the letter M on it.

"Looks like it wasn't a trick," Charles said releasing his right katar, "or at least so far."

Reaching the door, Charles opened it with his left hand and closed it behind him noiselessly. As he turned to look into the room, he saw there was a single candle on top of a nightstand. With the light of the candle, the scarcely furnished room could be seen; aside from the nightstand there was a bed and a chest of drawers.

"Who enters this place?" a snake-like voice emitted from across the room as Charles pulled out his dagger in his left hand.

"Daora told me to say hi," Charles responded looking around the room, "Mayshell I assume? This darkness feels like home to me as well."

Mayshell then appeared to the right of the candle, pale as the white dress she wore. Long white locks cascading down Mayshell's shoulder obscuring her soulless blue eyes. A small smile formed on her face as Charles lowered his katar but kept his dagger at the ready.

"One who embraces the shadows can become an assassin," she said stressing words with s, "but only those who truly thrive in darkness, ready to kill can become a Guillotine Cross. Now return to Daora, you passed."

With a quizzical look, but saying nothing, Charles sheathed his dagger and stared at Mayshell. Keeping the smile on her face, she walked backwards as the darkness of the room swallowed her. Now sheathing his katar and muttering inaudible words, Charles turned to the door as Mayshell brought a dagger to his back.

"Remember assassin: Nothing is true, everything is permitted," Mayshell declared as she pulled back the dagger for a thrust.

The thrust pierced Charles through his heart and Mayshell smiled gleefully. But then Charles exploded in a burst of poison surprising Mayshell causing her to inhale it. Charles rose from a hole in the ground and pressed his dagger to Mayshell's throat.

"The always underestimated Hiding skill works wonders doesn't it?" Charles asked the dying woman, "I wanted to show you my Poison Shadow skill that I created with help from a ninja. Here's the antidote."

Charles sheathed his dagger and put and put a small vial on the ground in front of Mayshell. Backing towards the door he released his right katar as Mayshell struggled to open the vial and greedily swallow the liquid. Instantly, Mayshell's face was at ease as she cackled causing Charles' eyebrow to rise.

"Wonderful, beautiful, you have exactly what's required for your assassination," she said rising to her feet cackling still, "Now go tell Daora that you're looking for an assassination mission. No more tricks!"

Charles backed through the door, katar at the ready, leaving the hysterical Mayshell in her room. Back in the hallway, Charles allowed him self to breath again and sheathed his katar. Walking back to the main hall, it looked like the group of assassins by the front hadn't changed. As Charles approached Daora she started clapping softly and with a small bow; Charles returned to his seat next to her.

"So did you have fun in there hm?" Charles glared in response and Daora laughed, "Why the look? I mean you are still alive, but what did she say?"

"She said I have 'exactly what's required for my assassination', so who's the target?" Charles said smirking.

"It seems Romero was right about you if Mayshell said that," Daora pulled out a small slip of paper from her pocket and continued, "your mission is to find leads on the whereabouts of the summoning mage from Rahel before he performs his ritual three days from now."

"I get to kill a mage? Now that is good news," Charles said closing his eyes, "now where do I start?"

"You'd better try to do legwork. I can pick Madelle in a wine shop, Trovan in a squad of patrolmen, Crave in a middleman up as people are quick in visual learning, and they will be helpful. Crave will be in a tool shop," Daora nodded, "since even Mayshell praised you, you had better get this done. Now hop to it."

"Like I said before, consider it done once you send me," Charles rose to leave after a curt nod to Daora.

Immediately, Charles found a contact of Trovan in the area. The vigilante told him Trovan was out of Veins for a month. As compensation, he directed Charles to a certain building to meet a merchant who knows Crave. Minutes later Charles found the merchant and after threatening to destroy his products, he stopped feigning ignorance. He told Charles that Crave was on his own mission and would not be back until after the Rahelites left, but that Madelle was undercover in a pub. Still kicking over a pot, Charles jumped on top of the building and made his way to the pub.

Entering the pub, Charles spotted a table near a woman who matched Madelle's description so he called her over. He ordered some Peco-Peco eggs and Vagabond Wolf steak. Shortly after he finished, he managed to persuade Madelle to meet him behind the pub. As soon as she stepped out she pulled a dagger on Charles only to be quickly disarmed by his katar.

"What on Midgart were you planning to do with that?" Charles scoffed sheathing his katar, "Just tell me what you know about the mage from Rahel."

"So then Daora sent you I assume," Charles nodded, "well go talk to one of my guys in front of the house behind you, tell him the clock strikes M. I have work to get back to."

Leaving Madelle to go back to work, Charles met with the peddler in front of the house. He told Charles to meet with an old man to the south. Scaling up and over two more buildings south of his location, Charles landed in front of an elderly man.

"Hey old man, the clock strikes M," he snapped his head at the sentence and turned to face Charles, "mage from Rahel, talk."

"We managed to find out that he has a spy that's supposed to be coming in town soon, but we don't know when," he rose from his seat and turned to leave, "we also know the spy is a woman, blonde hair and young."

With the knowledge about the spy, Charles started walking aimlessly as the sun started to set. When a stone slab burst out of the ground with words of fire set in it. Charles instantly reacted by releasing both katars and lunging towards the slab but stopped to read what it said.

_Talk to Melissa near the center of town, this is the last time we help you genius_

Furrowing his eyebrows, Charles finished his cross-cut splitting the slab into pieces. Sheathing his katars and jumping on top of the nearest roof, he started his journey to the center of town to the small mountain. The sun could scarcely be seen by the time Charles spotted Melissa sitting against a cactus by the summit of the mountain.

"Just the person I was looking for," Charles said approaching Melissa, "I'm looking for a blonde woman who is around my age. Can you tell me where I might be able to find her?"

"That's it? Oh that's EASY, BUT it'll cost you something you hold dear…" Melissa said opening her hand as Charles released his katars, "or you could, simply just put those away instead."

"I have a feeling I don't have much time," Charles said sheathing his katars, "so if you please."

"Ok, ok, fine, I'll tell you," Melissa threw up her hands, "her name is Estillda and she'll be passing through a back alley behind the pub in… one hour."

When she paused, Charles did a back flip off the mountain. On his way down, he closed his eyes performing somersaults and finished facing the sky. Moments later he landed in a cart of hay and instantly jumped out on his feet. Racing down the streets and over buildings, Charles made it to the pub with minutes to spare. Catching his breath and regaining his composure, he released his katars then slipped into his Cloak. Seconds later, a figure appeared wrapped in garments concealing most of their body. The only visible features were blue eyes and a few strands of blonde hair.

As the stranger neared the pub, their head shot up and started looking around the area. Charles smirked as the person walked past him then he tackled the person knocking over their headgear. Landing on the person's back, Charles positioned his katars on either side of their neck.

"Now is this any way to treat a woman?" she asked Charles turning to face him with a face of defiance, "I'm Estillda by the way."

Laughing, Charles sheathed his left katar and helped Estillda stand then knocked her on the back of her head with the flat of his blade. She slumped forward into Charles's arms who then threw her over his should and walked back to Daora. As soon as he entered the guild, Charles saw Madelle and other waitresses from the pub servicing tables. She saw Charles enter and quickly walked over to him peering at the Estillda.

"Good work Charles," Charles looked at her, "Daora told me everything, and I'll bring you to her now. But if that is who I think it is… ah never mind."

Leading Charles around tables and other waitresses, Madelle slowed to a stop at the same table Daora was when he first got to the guild. Madelle turned to Charles and gestured to the table where Daora sat and told him she'd be right back with some food. Charles sat Estillda beside Daora with him on the other side to make sure she doesn't fall off. When Daora looked at Estillda, a look of recognition followed by anger crossed her face as she turned to Charles.

"I'm going to ask the obvious, what did I do now?" Charles asked as Madelle placed a plate of food in front of him and Estillda.

"First, I am a bit surprised you actually managed to knockout Estillda," Daora said trying to contain her anger, "but why, WHY would you even attack a comrade? Just couldn't wait to beat up a woman? By Eremes' guile, did you not even notice she was an assassin?"

"Precisely why I knocked her out, I was told she was a spy," Charles said diverting attention to the plate before him.

"Yes OUR spy, what kind of information did you REALLY get?" Daora sighed and pinched nerves on Estillda's neck waking her up, "Rookies these days. Welcome back darling."

"Feels good receiving such a warm welcome," Estillda said facing Charles while rubbing her neck, "but as always, I managed to get everything we need. I'll tell you what I know but before that, I'm starving and food is before me."

Daora smiled and shook her head, sitting back in her chair to wait for the two to clean their plates. Tapping her foot under the table, Madelle soon joined the group with a little wave then turned to direct the other waitresses to 'do their job'. Noticing that all eyes at the table were on her, Estillda cleared her throat, took a sip of water and started.

"As you all _now_ know, I've been gathering information on the Rahelites," the group nodded, "the mage himself will be here tomorrow under heavy guard to do his ritual. He was supposed to show up in two days but someone tipped him off so they sped up everything. One more thing, I need to meet with one of the scouts now so he doesn't go back and tell them I didn't show up, or we'll have more problems."

Immediately, the women all looked in Charles' direction who simply turned his attention to the ceiling. Daora cleared her throat loudly and started tapping her fingers on the table. Charles sighed and leaned back into his chair closing his eyes.

"I've seen that enough times to know I already lost this argument," he heard Madelle giggle, "ok, fine… just tell me where to go."

"Where'd you find this one Daora? He learns fast. But anyways, go to the southern entrance of Veins and enter the building to the right of it," Charles nodded and rose from his seat, "and the next time you try to knock me out I'll kill you. Be thankful I'm just happy to be back at the guild now."

Charles waved off Estillda's last sentence casually and left the building. Going to the south end of town from the guild was an easy task due to it being a straight road. Charles had enough time to buy a few daggers, some poison ingredients and mix them before he saw the scout waiting by the door. He saw Charles approach and gestured for him to enter the building. Once Charles was inside, he followed shortly and closed the door behind him.

"And you are my contact?" the scout asked, obscuring all features with a long black robe and a cat-like mask.

"Yes that'd be me and I could never wear those masks," Charles said pointing to the man's face, "felt like I couldn't even breathe."

"Humph, the wind has a mind of its own," the man said stepping towards Charles, "are you one to go with it or against it?"

"I go where I please and care not for it," Charles watched as the man approached him and silently released his right katar.

Then swords appeared down the man's sleeves and he rushed Charles. In response, Charles performed a Back Slide, keeping him out of reach, and unsheathed two daggers then rushed to meet the man. As their four weapons collided, a gust of wind exploded through the building breaking all the windows. Taking a step back from Charles, the man unleashed a flurry of attacks with his swords. Charles smirked and parried every single attack the man threw at him with ease. Sensing a slight lull Charles parried one more attack throwing the man off guard and delivered a twist kick to the man's body. He grunted as he was forced back a few steps then corrected his stance.

"I can tell a fighter from a novice just on how they fight," sheathing his katars, Charles pulled out a dagger coated in poison, "and you sir, need years of practice to kill me."

"All you got was on kick and yet you boast?" with a roar the man rushed Charles again.

He unleashed another flurry, but this time for every dodge or parry Charles did, he cut the man. After the tenth cut, Charles shot back across the room using Back Slide. The man's head-gear was shredded from his own flurry revealing his untouched face. Soft with hard brown eyes filled with fury, no facial hair and small cheekbones.

"You look like a Daniel," Charles said sheathing his daggers, "so hi Daniel I'm Charles and you're going to die today."

"Daniel is my code name, but all you managed was a kick and some small cuts. Don't get cocky," Daniel roared.

Daniel started to advance to Charles and fumbled over his feet losing his balance and dropped his left sword. Daniel looked at it with surprise and Charles withdrew his dagger and threw it at him. Daniel saw the dagger and struggles to raise his right sword as if it was in slow motion. The dagger sailed over his sword and impaled itself where Charles kicked him. Daniel dropped his sword and pulled out the sword realizing that it is poisoned. Charles walked up to Daniel, took the dagger from him and sheathed it.

"After that heavy dose you don't have much time," Charles said starting to pace, "so tell me where the mage from Rahel will show up."

"May Raizelos guide my soul to eternal rest," Daniel said as he fell to his knees, "I'll tell you nothing."

"Works for me, my job is to kill. I am after all, an Assassin Cross," Charles said releasing his katars.

Turning to Daniel, Charles stabbed him with his katar through his heart killing him. Using Daniel's clothes he cleaned off his katars of any blood he saw then started to search him. He found a small silver key in a small bag; but since he found nothing more he left the building and headed back to the guild.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ragnarok, I'd publish this story

**A/N: **Just drove back up from Tennessee (grueling 16 hour drive)


	8. Assassin of Fury

Upon entering the guild, Charles could see that it was back to how it was before all the waitresses showed up from the pub earlier. Walking past the entrance, a dagger was hurled into the wall near his head. Charles turned to see Estillda whistling casually as she sat on a table. Shaking his head, Charles took the dagger out the wall and threw it so it landed beside her hand.

"Nice throw their sharpshooter, I could've lost a finger," Estillda said putting the dagger in her belt loop, "so how'd it go?"

"There some kind of code I was missing?" Estillda simply smiled, "I bet you enjoyed sending me in like that."

"I really did, not even going to pretend I didn't," Estillda said rising from the table, "not I know he didn't tell you anything, but that is a-ok. I know where the mage will be all you needed to do was… 'retrieve' the key from him."

"Seeing as how the moon has been up for a while, safe to say the ritual will be tomorrow," Estillda nodded in agreement, "I hate playing the waiting game, but since I'll be here where my room is?"

Estillda brought Charles upstairs to the dormitory bringing him to a spare room and assured him nothing would be stolen in his absence. Once Estillda took her absence, Charles locked the door, set traps around the room, changed and fell asleep instantly.

The same day, Charles rose as the sun set and remained motionless in bed staring at the ceiling. Sometime later Charles raced down the stairs as he was avoiding traps and poisoned arsenal. At the foot of the stairs stood Daora looking at Charles with an amused look on her face.

"I see you passed your morning exercises sunshine," Charles shook his head smiling and gave her a thumbs up, "come now those traps were barely good enough to be called advanced."

"But in the end, it's still advanced," Daora scoffed and turned to leave, "wait a sec where can I, never mind."

Charles walked to the alcove beside the base of the stairs to ask the assassin where he can get special materials. The assassin said that he has all materials needed for poisons and proceeded to sell Charles various materials. Charles brought his assortment of materials to the nearest table and started mixing them together.

"What kind of poison is that?" Estillda asked walking up to the table, "I recognize all the ingredients and most of it looks like Deadly Poison, but with some extras."

"Well you're mostly right, as you should know by now, when an Assassin Cross brings out Deadly Poison, their serious," Estillda nodded, "but the massive poisoning is only good when you want to finish it short and sweet. I experimented with different agents and re-agents to find a way to slow the process for a while. I only bring this out when I want someone to suffer or when I'm in a duel with a certain someone."

"So you diluted the poison to a degree only to _slow_ it but it's still a Deadly Poison?" Charles nodded, "What did this guy ever do to you? Did he throw dirt in your eye or something?"

"Not nearly as sore as you are still," Estillda kicked Charles' shin, "not sore at all and what I saw during this mission, the only reason would have to be magic."

Before Estillda could ask, Charles grabbed his finished poisons and walked out the guild. He was en route to the blacksmith and just landed on a roof took a few steps forward and halted. Charles withdrew a dagger and turned as he threw it behind him as it connected with another dagger it seemed was thrown by Estillda. Landing near the edge he just walked from she smiled and released her katars. Charles nodded, released his own katars and they charged each other.

The resulting impact caused them both to be pushed back from each other. Charles recovered fast and made a beeline for Estillda, but she countered by jumping back and throwing a rain of dagger. Jumping to the side, Charles managed to avoid most of it and knocked down the rest. But a dagger was hidden in the shadow of another one and breached his guard cutting his arm.

"This is for knocking me out," Estillda cried falling from the sky with her katars.

Charles narrowly avoided it with the help of Back Slide and this time Estillda rushed him. After the clash, an exchange of blows quickly ensued as a crowd at the base of the building gathered to watch. The exchange of attacking, parrying and blocking escalated as they both started using Sonic Blow to speed up their actions. After ten minutes they slid away from each other panting and Charles took a knee.

"I must admit," Estillda said catching her breath, "you're not too bad Charles, but not good either."

"You're better than I thought you were for sure," Charles said as blood trailed from two cuts on his right cheek, "but just wait for it to sink in."

Charles snapped his fingers and many cuts appeared all over Estillda. Her entire body except for her face had a light cut.

"Not deep enough to bleed, but still close enough to easily let poison through," Charles said rising to his feet, "what kind of gentleman would I be if I were to cover you with scars?"

"You got some speed if you're quicker than me with all these hits," Estillda said viewing her many cuts, "wow they really aren't bleeding. It's like I'm covered in paper cuts, you really do have some skill after all."

"Trained for years to tune my finesse and speed, the poison takes care of the rest," Charles said proudly, "now care to finish this?"

"Let's," both sheathing their katars and grabbing daggers, a throwing battle followed.

Some daggers flying into the crowd, some flying off the roof, but none of them hit either assassin. Charles threw his last dagger then unsheathed his katars, crossed his arms and fired a Soul Destroyer which Estillda mirrored. The two waves knocked all other daggers out of their way and collided creating a purple haze to cover the roof. Both assassins leaped into it, but upon entering Charles was seemingly punched from everywhere. Doing enough to halt his movements, seven different slashes quickly followed. He dropped to a knee and looked up to recognize Estillda for what she really was, a Guillotine Cross. With a smile she started spinning with her katars and sped up to resemble a small tornado. The haze around the two swirled and eventually lifted as she slowed to a stop. The crowd below roared their approval of the fight and cheered Estillda for her victory. She sheathed her katars and gave Charles a hand to help him stand.

"Not bad for an Assassin Cross, you actually managed to hit me," Charles gave her an amused look and took her hand, "I even had to use some Guillotine skills."

"I figured you were an assassin of skill, you have a certain air about you," admiring his fresh wounds, he then turned to Estillda, "and you are definitely reaching me those skills when I pass tomorrow."

Estillda nodded and gave him a hard pat on his back almost knocking him over. Charles reacted on reflex and brought his released katar to her throat. With a smirk he sheathed his katar and continued his way to the blacksmith. After restocking his emptied supply of daggers he went to the pub where Madelle works. With a simple wave, Madelle returned to him with a plate of food and another plate covering it. Twenty minutes later, Charles was back in his room after hearing an array of words from other assassins ranging from compliments to insults to tips. Locking his door and setting his traps, Charles made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. After that he finally made it to his plate of food for a late dinner then rolled into bed.

A knock on the door woke Charles up as he leaped out of bed with daggers in each hand. After realizing he wasn't surrounded, he dropped his daggers on his bed. He then started to worm his way around his traps disarming them and knocked back on the door saying he would be down in a bit. Went back to sit on his bed for a few minutes then clothed and went down to the main hall.

"Ok Charles, I know where the mage will be," Estillda said walking over to him followed by Daora, "we leave in twenty minutes so get ready."

"Twenty minutes? You need to go fix your hair or something?" Charles jeered avoiding katar swings while leading Estillda outside.

Once outside the building, Estillda purposely missed and took off with Charles hot on her heels. They left the town and ran through the next field under Cloak. They then appeared on top of a hill overlooking a shack just before leaping on its roof. Dropping in front of the door, Estillda took point unlocking the door with her dagger. Now inside, Estillda threw her dagger into the door frame of a silver door.

"That's where the key goes; the mage is behind that door," she released her katars and walked towards the front of the house, "you have ten minutes before I bury you alive with said mage. I'll stay up here and take out the patrols, happy hunting!"

"Fail safe, I like it," with a nod Estillda disappeared, "unnecessary, but I like it."

Another dagger was thrown into the door frame, this time whizzing by Charles' hand. Charles shook his head and unlocked the door then rushed down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs there was a house with mage lights on the ground surrounding it within a fence encompassing it. The courtyard and was littered with guards and guard dogs.

"Ten minutes? What am I a novice?" Charles fumed as he coated his katars with his custom Deadly Poison, "Oh well it assures I can make the most of my time here."

Charles activated his Cloak and coated his daggers with the original version of the Deadly Poison. He then started walking to the back right of the house. Every time a guard dog caught his scent, he led the dog and its guards out of sight. Once they were far enough, he would cancel Cloak, knife each adversary, Cloak again and continue. With seven minutes, Charles found a weak spot in the barbed wire and after climbing through he revealed himself as he walked to the back door. Throwing knives into the two patrols he passed, he opened the door and entered the house.

Inside, the house resembled a church with its rows of pews and a table at the opposite end of the room with ornaments from different religions. In front of the table stood a man in the center of a circle inside a triangle. He suddenly turned to face Charles and spread his arms wide with a smile.

"Have you come to pledge yourself to Raizelos my child?" Charles shook his head and released his katars, "Then I will bring the fury of Raizelos upon you heathen!"

"I have five minutes to kill you," Charles said slowly approaching the man, "all I have to do, is cut you once… simple really."

"Raizelos I beseech thee, enlighten me so I can punish this heathen!" A dark aura arose from the triangle and enveloped the priest in a black triangular prism.

As quickly as the aura appeared, it started slowly dissolving back into the floor leaving something in its wake. Where once the priest stood, there now stood something possessed by purple demons that could be seen coming out of him.

"Raizelos, I thank thee Lord for hearing me," the being cried hoarsely as more spirits emerged rising from him, "now die assassin!"

Charles smiled as he avoided the frontal assault and slashed the priest's back. Twisting his body, Charles then kicked the priest forward and cut his arm. The priest cried out in pain as a spirit in his upper back shot his elongated arm towards Charles. The fist met with a katar and split into two equal smaller fists. The spirit howled and retracted its fists bringing another dose of poison to the priest. Then more spirits rose from the priest and launched a wave of fists in Charles direction. Charles could only block, parry or dodge the assault but one fist connected with his chest. Charles grunted and grabbed the fist as he withdrew a dagger and stabbed it straight down. The spirits all howled as the potent poison sped up the poison already in their system and they all retracted back to the priest.

"I have not yet had my fill priest…" Charles said descending on the priest.

* * *

Upstairs, Estillda just finished killing her twentieth patrol and sighed. As she turned to face the shack she saw Charles, covered in blood, emerging through the front door.

"The priest is dead, cover this place in flames," Charles said sheathing his dripping katars and walking past Estillda, "I'll see you back at the guild."

Before Estillda could say a word, Charles went into Cloak as he walked away. He took his time going back to the guild to constantly keeping eye on his surroundings and even the slightest movements. Back in his room, Charles locked his door, stripped and showered. After putting on a clean set of clothes and cleaning his weapons, he opened the door as Estillda was about to knock it. He brushed past her and headed for the stairs pausing momentarily to spin around catching the dagger thrown at him.

"Hey Charles are you ok? You had a real intense look on your face when you left the shack. So what happened down there?" After tossing the dagger to Estillda's feet, Charles turned and continued downstairs.

At the foot of the stairs Daora was talking to some Guillotine Cross, as Charles descended the last few steps Daora walked over to him. After giving Charles a once over and a hint of a worried expression, she pointed to the hallway where Mayshell's room was. He walked straight to and down the hallway bursting into Mayshell's room.

"You see me once and assume you can do as you please assassin?" Mayshell asked as she wrote on parchment.

The room looked nothing like before, completely furnished with high windows. A desk sat in the middle of the room cluttered with papers, quills, ink pots and all sorts of objects. To the back of the room were three closets side by side, spanning the entire back wall. To the right of the desk against a wall was a low bed underneath a window. Mayshell herself sat behind the desk in a pale yellow dress flowing down her arms and legs with cuffs above her wrists. Her wild white hair now combed with a blood-red rose behind her ear, her eyes a vivid blue pulsing with life.

"What madness is this…?" Charles said looking around the room then to Mayshell.

"The magical kinds of madness of course, now sit," Mayshell pointed to the chair in front of her desk, "I've been watching your progress and you passed all the tests! I'm giving you a passing grade so you can officially become a Guillotine Cross Charles. Congratulations!"

"More magic… of course," Charles scoffed shaking his head, "so who do I talk to for my new gear?"

"In the main hall go to the rowdy group of Guillotine Cross behind the big counter and find the silent one, that's Bercasell," Mayshell said returning to her letter, "and yes what I did to you I do to all initiates now if you please."

Mayshell gave Charles a toothy smile and waved him out the door. Exiting the room and going back down the hallway, Charles emerged back in the main hall. Turning to see the ever-present group of assassin, there was a Guillotine Cross behind the counter simply watched the scene. Charles walked up to him, avoiding the other assassin, and before he could say a word the assassin simply pointed to the table where _Bercasell_ was etched into the wood. He then rose to his feet and motioned for Charles to follow him. He led Charles down the hall towards Mayshell's office but stopped halfway down the hall. He knocked a few times on the right side of the hall and a secret door opened which he walked through. Charles clapped twice then walked through the opening into darkness and he felt something nudge his chest. As light flooded the room, Charles looked to see Bercasell holding something to his chest and found a dagger impaled there.

"Welcome to the brotherhood Charles," Bercasell said as he turned the dagger sideways.

The dagger pulsed in Charles's chest and it started to glow. Bercasell then released it from his grasp and walked backwards to lean on the wall. The light from the dagger grew into a sphere that completely enveloped Charles. As the light started to fade moments later, Bercasell crossed his arms and whistled softly. Charles emerged from the sphere in full Guillotine Cross gear. Heavy gauntlets and boots with multiple layers of garment hiding secret pockets, Charles stood there looking at his new gear. Bercasell saluted then turned to leave when the dagger ejected itself from Charles and transformed into a Silent Executer mask. Grabbing and putting on the mask, Charles walked out of the room. The door behind him slid back into the wall noiselessly as Charles headed towards the main hall.

A group of Guillotine Cross with Daora and Estillda all cheered as Charles emerged from the hallway. They all conversed on him giving him congratulations, tips, tricks and even some weapons. A party soon followed which Charles managed to slip away to his room and grab his stuff. As he opened his door, Estillda stood there, hands on hips tapping her foot.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Charles smirked and walked past her to the stairs.

Before Charles could respond, a pillar rose in front of his face so close that he narrowly avoided it with his Back Step. Charles already had his katars out and made an angry expression to Estillda's questioning one.

_Nice work kid, couldn't have done it without us_

"So were you serious about that date?" Charles asked destroying the pillar and turned to see Estillda nodding with the same look on her face, "Well I do have a place in mind where a certain mage is who I think would be the _only_ one doing this. On the way there, you'll have plenty of time to teach me some moves, ask me questions and whatever else. And you'll learn why I hate magic."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I said I would send a Guillotine Cross to make them give me rights for Ragnarok, but they have them all copy-written.

**A/N:** Two side stories down one more to go, might make Sorcerer quest shorter (don't hold your breath) seeing as how it _is_ the simplest one. Gonna try to get next chapter out sooner OR start a Pokermon story OR just get distracted ;D don't know for sure, but I intend to find out. Anyways LEAVE A COMMENT GHOST READERS or I'll send a rogue Guillotine Cross who ways 'screw the rules I have poison' after you !


	9. With Great Power

"Halt present your passport mage," the guard said at the city entrance.

"I am no simple mage sir and saying such is quite rude," I said approaching him casting my Blinding Mist, "here's my passport, me entering under Scholar skill."

I walked through the city gates avoiding the stumbling guards who grew frustrated than gave up once they touched the wall. _Back in Geffen, now I need to actually ACT like a mage again,_ I thought to myself walking past the walls into the city. The city called Geffen, where you could find research on anything in the world, home of mages, wizards and sages alike. Arguably one of the most civil or advanced cities being run completely by wizards and scholars is where I found myself. _Now I probably should have asked them but,_ I thought walking to the center of the city looking into the waters of the fountain, _I have no idea where to go_. Stroking my hand through the crystal clear fountain water which magically cleans itself, when it started to bubble and I sensed a magical presence. Sensing the presence oddly familiar and unthreatening, I stood up from the fountain peering into the fountain as words appeared.

_I'm sorry I forgot to mention earlier, but you're on the correct path to power_

The bubbles in the fountain disappeared as I put my staff back in its holster behind me. _Good to know,_ I thought leaving the fountain going to a building almost directly south of it. Entered the building, I could see mages behind desks attending stacks of paperwork with chandeliers overhead, stacks of barrels in the corners, and two people who seemed out-of-place by the left wall. My magical instincts told me to talk to one of them when I noticed they were oddly heightened. _Must have been that water spirit that I felt an odd connection with,_ I thought walking up to the two people. One, shrouded in dense magic and covered in hooded red robes while the other was in simple garment with a trench coat. Walking past the magical person felt draining on my magical level because our powers were clashing with each other seeing who was the stronger. The man in the trench coat noticed my approach as he was writing on a pad of papers in his arms and stopped to greet me.

"Hello there sir," I nodded back in his direction, "my name is Merito are you, by chance, looking to advance your current status."

"Yes I am Mr. Merito; could I bother you for directions on where to go?" He nodded and handed me a few papers.

"Those are registration forms to make sure you're registered in our system before you can advance," Merito pointed out the door, "now if you're not registered fill them out than go to Geffen Tower to hand it in to Karacas. If you are previously registered, then discard the papers accordingly and make sure you tell Karacas."

"Excellent, thank you for help," Merito inclined his head and bowed slightly as I nodded in response before I left.

Stepping back into the city, I walked over to the Geffen Tower. The secretary told me Karacas was on the 3rd floor with a class in philosophy. _I LOVE PHILOSOPHY, _I thought oozing with excitement moving quickly up the stairs as I struggling to keep my composure. Walking past the 2nd floor I saw a few mage-to-be novices listening eagerly to a high wizard as she spoke and did magical demonstrations. _I remember class… or the ones that I attended,_ I thought laughing as I went up to the third floor. Coming up to the third floor I heard Karacas talking so I entered the room feeling a strong magical presence. When I entered the room he nodded his head in my direction as I gave him a slight bow when he started talking. _Oh great, he's speaking Alteyic,_ I thought slumping into a chair by the door.

"Klas jodi a nou pral pran yon repo nan filozofi ak fè riddles," Karacas said conjuring himself a chair, "koulye a, kisa gen yon tèt, yon ke, se lò ak pa gen okenn pye?"

"Mwen bezwen reponn nan Alteyic?" he shook his head, "Oh good, the answer is zeny. Zeny has a head, a tail, is gold and has no legs. Now answer my question, other than the obvious why are you taking a break from philosophy, why conjure up a fake class?"

"Too see if anyone would notice and my class is finished for today," Karacas dispelled his illusion and the 'students' vanished, "you passed the first test."

"That was a test?" I scoffed, "I have another question for you then sir, seeing as how in terms of magic there is an absolute balance. And even in nature when one monster dies, another is reborn but here's my question. Satan Morroc is the incarnation of all that is wholly evil in Rune-Midgart, the one being that we cannot kill but only harm and is intent on destroying all things good. The one being that takes everyone alive to fight and the last time he emerged, a light from heaven bore down on him with thunderbolts and King Tristan III himself said he heard Her. But since there is a balance, then would the being who King Tristan III heard, be the same being who created Rune-Midgart, could it be that he heard the Goddess Rhisis who is supposed to not exist?"

"I must say that is the first time anyone has asked me that," Karacas said intrigued leaning forward and resting his chin on his knuckle, "so what is your name Scholar?"

"Soon to be Sorcerer, head Scholar of Prontera, but you can call me Acaelus," I said puffing out my chest, "now you can send me away on my hunt for reagents?"

"Yes, quite, well you will have to travel to four different areas to communicate with them," Karacas turned his head to his right opening a portal, "after you have collected all four reagents then you can return. This portal will bring you near the first area, and be ready to answer any of their riddles."

_Answering riddles are hardly considered a challenge,_ I rose from the chair and brought my staff forth. As I started walking to the portal I mentally prepared myself for any challenge by activating my Foresight spell. After stepping into the portal, I appeared in a cave with fires on the ground and lava actively flowing. _Obviously I'll find fire property monsters here so…,_ bringing my staff before me I cast Endow Tsunami on it to make it water element and Hindsight with Cold Bolt active. I started walking down the path blasting monsters like Imps, Kasas and Salamanders until I reach a wider cavern.

_Looks promising,_ I thought casting Energy Coat for added defense just to be safe, _I feel a faint magic presence to my right_. Walking to my right I noticed there was oddly no monsters which kept me on my guard. I noticed two machine-like statues with crossbows in front of a sign made entirely of lava that wasn't hardened. But what really drew my attention was a masked being at the forefront of the statues holding two curved swords backwards.

"I suppose I could use some practice against dual wielding fighters," I said twirling my staff overhead then bringing it down in my right hand beside me, "now let's see what you're all about."

Using my Sense skill I learned the being was a monster called Byorgue and that the statues weren't statues at all but mechanical constructs called Bow Guardians. _None of them have elemental weaknesses or defenses which work for me,_ I raised my left hand over my head and swung it down. Lightning Bolts came from over the Guardian's heads temporarily disabling them then I rushed forward past the surprised Byorgue and jumped landing between the Guardians. The ground shook as a square group of earthen spikes known as Heaven's Drive, rose up under each Guardian piercing them consecutively. _Simple,_ I turned to throw my staff at the Byorgue who attempted to cut it in mid-air only to have my staff evade his slash and hit him in his chest. Still facing the Byorgue I lifted a hand in the Guardian's directions as Fire Bolts erupted from the ceiling raining down on one and Ice Bolts rained down on the other. _I love being me,_ I thought as the Guardians both fell to a pile of armor and I called my staff back to me as the Byorgue rushed me. He attempted to do a do an overhead slash with his right blade but I saw it coming having fought constantly with Charles. Using my staff I hit his right arm making the sound of water splashing then with the other end hit his left knee. The Byorgue now clearly unguarded took a full swing of my staff to his head dropping him face first in the dirt as Ice Bolts came from the ceiling being called by Hindsight.

"Man I love being a mêlée type scholar," I said putting my staff back in my right hand as I walked up to the sign, "hello fire spirit, did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh so you knew I was here?" a voice rose from the sign, "Even though it should be obvious even a simpleton would've figured that out. But in order for me to give you a Flame Heart answer my riddle if you're so smart. What is powerful enough to smash ships and crush roofs, yet it still must fear the sun?"

_Yet it still must fear the sun,_ I crossed my arms and closed my eyes in thought, _also I should take into account that being a Scholar and communing with the elements is important._ The sign flared up slightly as the fire spirit laughed a few seconds after I crossed my arms until I opened my eyes.

"I should've guessed that you spirits would ask elemental questions," I said advancing to the sign, "too bad you're not asking a foolish Scholar for the answer is ice so I guess next stop is the water spirit."

"Hmm, quicker than most but not the fastest," lava oozed out the sign and formed into the shape of a heart then hardened, "take it and get out of here human."

_Touchy, touchy these spirits,_ I smirked as I grasped the Flame Heart which enveloped me in warm flames and teleported me out of the cave. I opened my eyes to see stalagmites and stalactites made of ice, frozen walls, frozen ground, frozen ceiling. I instantly cast Endow Blaze on my staff and re-cast Hindsight changing it to Fire Bolt. I then gazed to the Flame Heart and felt a slight resonance far away deeper in the cave. _More powerful the magic, the easier to find,_ I thought as I turned right, _unless it's hidden or sealed of course._

Walking down the path I passed white fur balls with two feet, eyes and a mouth which I used Sense on to see it's called Siroma that are harmless. Continuing my walk I passed by what looked like yellow hyenas which are called Roween that were also harmless. _The tranquility of the water spirit,_ I breathed in deeply and exhaled, _I think I found my favorite spirit already._ The path I was on lead to a wider area which was littered with hovering chunks of ice that had faces with sharpened teeth. _Gazeti huh,_ I thought bringing my staff forward as I entered the room, _first hostile targets I see are these things_. A single Gazeti noticed my approach and alerted a group of them to turn and face me, surrounding me as I entered further into the room.

"So who's going first?" I challenged them planting my staff beside me but still in my right hand.

A Gazeti lobed a chunk of ice at me which I deflected with my staff then cast Fire Bolt at it cutting it to half its size. I smiled and started to cast my custom Double Cast spell, when the Gezeti around me saw me starting to cast they all fired ice at me. Re-planting my staff I kneeled and placed both hands on the ground and made Ice Walls surround me in a circle until I finished casting my earlier spell. _Magic may not be the quickest thins in this world,_ I thought rising to my feet,_ but it is ever so powerful._ Grabbing my staff I lowered a portion of my Ice Wall walking through it and threw my staff at a Gazeti. My staff made contact with it and a plume of fire erupted from it on contact turning the Gazeti into a puddle. Quickly I fired off quick Fire Bolt spells at multiple Gazeti turning most of my adversaries into nothing but water. I then rushed a Gazeti as my staff came back to me deflecting ice from the other Gazeti, until the one I was rushing fired a wave at me. I kept running straight to the wave of ice only to have it get caught in my Energy Coat and fall to the ground harmlessly. I then grabbed my staff and finished off the Gazeti in front of me then let it go and made it dispatch of the rest.

_Telekinesis was definitely worth all those years off practice,_ I thought calling my staff back to me to continue my trip. Resuming my walk I simply let my staff take care of any nuisances in my way only casting spells on the ones who wanted to chase or follow me. Until I came to another room with a large group of Gazeti in front of a sign made up of water. _I have no time for these creatures,_ I thought putting my staff in its holster behind me I clapped my hands and slowly spread them apart. As my hands spread apart a red book grew in size when I grabbed it and then cast Fire Wall in front of me. _Now let's see… cast Fire Wall… then… OK got it,_ after skimming over the book quickly I closed it and willed it into my Fire Wall. My Fire Wall grew in length until it was as long as the room then I lined up behind some of the flames in line with some of Gazeti.

"Now for the second part… Indulge Volcano!" I cried thrusting my hands into the fire, not burning my hands but letting it eat some of my vitality.

The Fire Wall before me disappeared entirely and the area under the Gazeti illuminated with a red, orange, yellow glow. Flames shot up from the ground vaporizing the small army of Gazeti and all other monsters in the room around the water sign. The red book appeared in front of me and I grasped it with both hands brining them together as the book minimized then disappeared. _There is always balance in magic, with greater power comes greater risks,_ I thought using my staff like a walking stick until I walked to the sign.

"Hello water spirit," I said sounding normal despite the sweat on my face, "I find it oddly familiar that I find you equally new to me yet familiar."

"Hello there Scholar, that was quite a spell you just cast," I smirked dropping to a knee, "but even in adversity, you stay as calm as the surface of water with a fury boiling deep within you. Hard and gentle at the same time, loving yet also ruthless, you have a natural affinity for my element. But alas my role is to riddle you and grant you a Mystic Frozen should you succeed. Here is my riddle: What has roots that nobody can see is taller than any tree, up high in the clouds it goes and yet it will never grow."

_Well it's obviously going to be another elemental like answer;_ I fixed my kneeling position and moved so that I was sitting beside the sign, _water is out of the picture, can't be fire or wind related, but what is taller than, oh of course._

"A mountain," I said watching for any new Gazeti to enter the room, "a mountain has roots no one can see, is taller than any tree, rises up into the clouds and obviously it doesn't grow. Would've liked to enjoy having a chat with you more but it seems my journey isn't over."

"You have solved my riddle Scholar I hope you fare well in your quest," water dripped down to the ground and shot back up freezing in the shape of a water-lily, "here is a Mystic Frozen and fret not for we will meet again."

_I'll hold you to it,_ I rose to my feet picking up the Mystic Frozen then was enveloped in an aura of water. Bathed in its cooling embrace, the water didn't hinder my breathing but distorted my vision and then receded revealing to me a new area. I took in my new surroundings and saw I was in an abandoned mine with Skeleton Workers, little purple mice called Cramp and evil spirits called Myst. But this time I wasn't alone, this time I saw a group of adventurers in the area honing their skills and techniques. _Perfect timing to run into someone,_ I thought still exhausted from my recent display of magic; _after some well needed rest I'll be fine._ I walked past the group giving them some info on all he monsters here because I came here exploring with mom so I knew the area. _I already know where to go seeing as how I saw it before,_ shortly I arrived at a little sign made entirely of stone but wasn't even slightly withered.

"Ah the earth spirit," I said sitting beside the sign, "we meet again but this time I know what you are."

"I can't remember everyone who comes in here but, I do remember a female knight due to her strength," I cringed at the mention of my mother, "before you get my Great Nature, answer my riddle: It is a part of us, and then replaced. It escapes our bodies, to a better place. The world becomes its sizable home; its passions unrestraint, the planet it roams. No man can hold it for long or the death bell it will gong."

"Air, which I figured it would be seeing as how it's the one element left that I haven't retrieved yet," I said leaning against the wall, "so now about that Great Nature."

The ground under the sign parted and what looked like three-quarters of a golden-yellow orange appeared. I picked it up and looked into it, admiring the sparkles inside and how it refracted the light through it. My admiration was short-lived though because the earth beneath me swallowed me up then thrust me back up into the air. I rolled when I hit the ground into a kneeling position; I put the Great Nature with the other elemental objects in my satchel then grabbed my staff with my right hand. I rose to take in my surroundings and noticed that for once I was outside with the sun setting in a distance. _Always did like how the sunset lit up the evening sky painting it with bold colors and purple,_ I then turned around to see I was as high in the sky as the clouds. I walked a few feet and saw something floating on a small cloud dropping to my level. I took my staff combat stance and for some reason the being looked at me then floated away to monsters in the area. The group of monsters looked at the being with disbelief then turned to me and shook their heads. On my short path to a statue of some priest holding a fan since he was beside a little sign made up of a little cloud, I didn't have to battle any monsters as they were avoiding me. _I guess that monster riding the cloud was a magical fighter,_ I smirked, _and it looks like he recognized he was out of his league._

"With these three elemental objects I could've been blind and found you wind spirit," I said leaning against the statue and looking out at the sky.

"Yea well don't be _too_ happy then if even a blind man could find me," the wind spirit snapped, "you now speak to the great all-knowing wind spirit. I know all, am always right and there is no point in arguing with me otherwise. Now here's my riddle: what is at the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and at the end of every place?"

"All of you spirits seem so familiar and I feel I've met with you all before but I don't know where or when," I said shaking my head then sitting beside the statue, "and give me a second spirit."

_Ok calm down, analyze it, I know I can do this,_ I furrowed my eyebrows and went over the riddle again,_ the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, beginning of every end, the end of every place… is it Rhisis? No._ I crossed my arms as I tried to figure out what advanced thing or being could fill all requirements. _For all I know the answer could be a letter, _I blinked rapidly as a realization dawned on me, _wait… e is in the beginning of eternity, the last letter of time and space, the beginning of both every and end and it's at the end of place._ I started laughing as it all started to fall together; _I always was told that I think too much sometimes._

"That was a good one I must say," I said shaking my head, "something so simple… and here I was thinking of every complicated things known to man. It's like this riddle was made to stop me, but the answer is the letter E."

"You are right," the spirit said, "you have met all of us before, we thought up the questions just for you and the answer is the letter E. You won't hear me agreeing if you're right often and here is the Rough Wind you came here for."

A rush of wind blew past me and swirled in front of the sign until an outline of a lightning bolt could be seen. The winds then solidified into a green shaped lightning bolt and floated over my hand. I grabbed the Rough Wind, capturing the scenery around me in my mind, and a small tornado enveloped me taking away my vision. After some time the tornado around me calmed down and dispersed so I could see my new surroundings.

"Welcome back Acaelus," Karacas said from the front of his class room which was now full of actual students, "class continue with the lecture we were reading and I will return shortly."

He turned down the middle of the class ushering me out of the room into the hallway. I looked back to the class and found that it wasn't disturbed in the slightest, as if I was never in a tornado. _These spirits are fascinating,_ I thought with a look of awe on my face, _I would've liked to enjoy their company further if I could but I have obligations._ I followed Karacas up a flight of stairs down a hallway into a large open room. He gestured me to step inside and instructed me to walk into the square indent on the floor. I walked into the center and a pillar rose in each corner of the square. Each pillar was then illuminated with their own colors: one red, one blue, one green and one orange. They then shot at me with their respective colors and it was too late for me to get up any kind of defense since my Energy Coat wore off.

_This isn't going to end well for me is it,_ the four beam of light started to surround me and I saw Karacas smiling, _if you didn't want me to become a Sorcerer or ask you questions you could've just told me._ But instead of being eradicated as I thought, the energies swirled around me invigorating me with new powers and new clothes. The energy around me faded and I looked down at my new white robe with designs of fire around my legs and down the flowing garment on my arms. Looked to see I had a bronze colored shoulder guard and under that going across my upper back to my other shoulder were black down feathers.

"I don't think you're the Scholar of Prontera anymore Acaelus," Karacas said and I shook my head smiling, "and to answer you're previous question I have a riddle for you. What is wider than life itself, longer than forever, so simple it's complicated, travels but never leaves the spot, can put others in danger but no one gets hurt and reaches to worlds unknown?"

"Simple, another simple thing," I said aloud slightly annoyed, "simple isn't complicated. Simple is simple, complicated is complicated, for it to be both is like saying a Poring is as complicated as a Valkyrie. But that can't be I could think up so many things that-"

"That's right, you can _think_ up things," Karacas said advancing to me noticing my realization, "the answer is your imagination. You could think up and believe in something that no one else can see or even believe if they could. Ones belief determines how they see the world and how they choose to approach things. Now come and I will show you what it means to be a Sorcerer Acaelus."

Karacus started to glow faintly as power cascaded off him and that's when I noticed that he had no pupils. _I wonder if he's blind or simply has no pupils or if it's this mode of his that's doing it;_ I thought standing back in awe of his power, _I can feel this immense power growing, this is the kind of power I need to protect them… whatever the costs._

"Behold, the power the spirits teach us from the Ash Vacuum," Karacus said with his voice dripping with magical power as a bright flash forced me to shield my eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Ragnarok, Sam I ain't, I do not own it at all

**A/N: **Woot got this chapter out faster and now I can get back to the main focus! And as I mentioned before, these are mainly the same quest stories for these classes just with some differences. Wouldn't mind any more comments and posts, or (also mentioned before) I'll hire a rogue Guillotine Cross to hunt you down :D. If your wondering what language I based my Alteyic off of, I had it first planned for Ancient Roman but FanFiction (~ LoLz website is saying I spelled that wrong) deleted my symbols so I switched it to Haitian Creole and the lines are as follows:

(Today class we will be taking a break from philosophy and doing riddles)

(now what has a head, a tail, is gold and has no legs?)

(Do I need to respond in Alteyic?)

anon likey stowie

I'm glad I caught your interest now go get more people to read it xD (please). Buy yea some of these scenes aren't the easiest and take a while but I'm up for a challenge. Sorcerer is the best class in the game (totally unbiased and not my favorite) so I wouldjust have to have it be the character based off me because it would be so awesome being one.

1. Yea sorry for that confusion about the classes and the characters, but here they are as follows (up to this point and for anyone else who wants to know): Acaelus - Sorcerer, Angela - Rune Knight, Charles - Guillotine Cross, Kikyo - Monk (claw was mentioned in chapter 3), Beth - High Priestess (mace was mentioned in chapter 3) and Helen - Sniper (bow would be to big so I mentioned her getting a dagger)

2. I'll get into that in detail later on in the story (shhhh keep it secret, keep it safe)

3. Angela is based off someone I know who refuses to admit such things (stubborn to the extreme) and when they all get back together I'll add on to each respective ending


	10. There's No Place Like Home

"So I have another question then," I said on the path back to Prontera, the city in the distance, "why is it that all of you seem to resemble in someone I know in some way, shape or form?"

"Because each Sorcerer is different we too are also unique to that certain Sorcerer," replied Lympha, my water spirit who resembles me, "because if we all had the same personality then we would all act like the Sapha who taught the first Sorcerers. You might one of the minorities who would get along with them, but still we are as unique as our summoner."

"Yea that is better for every Sorcerer, but how is it that each spirit's personality is determined?" I asked watching my fire spirit Kasai and my wind spirit Aeris as they cut through all monsters in our path while my earth spirit Chikyu was here beside me with Lympha.

"Well from the time a mage becomes either a Sage or a Scholar the Sapha creates four base spirits with all the knowledge of being a spirit and their abilities," Lympha explained, "but as to their conduct and personality, it's a clean slate. The first spirit is chosen to resemble the person based off what element they closely relate to and in your case its water. The other three spirits are based off who their would-be summoner interacts with often."

"So when I thought I met you all before I was right and at the same time it was like you were always here because you're based off me or people I know?" Lympha nodded, "But if the person doesn't choose to become a Sorcerer, then what happens to their would-be spirits?"

"Whether someone becomes a Sorcerer or not, the spirits essences are still linked to them," I nodded as realization dawned on me, "as you probably just figured out by now, if the person dies, then we too stop to exist."

"Sounds like such a horrible fate," Lympha turned away to look at Kasai and Aeris, "not knowing if the very being you were created for will ever know about you, care enough to learn about you or simply not care about your entire existence. But I managed to contact you all before I became a Sorcerer, and during the quest to become a Sorcerer you were all there watching over me. I really owe you spirits a lot."

"We were created for your every whim or wish," Lympha said passively, "you owe us nothing for it is us who owe you our very lives."

"Well then if you four owe me your very lives then I consider you worthy enough to be treated as people not as my slaves or puppets," Lympha and the other three spirits all stopped moving then turned to face me, "if you all are as intricately made as three of the closest people I know, then I am indebted to you all for simply being here for me. Lympha, you being based off me, could see how I came to such a conclusion can't you?"

"Yes I know mostly how you would react or think," Kasai and Aeris came up behind me behind Lympha, "but even so, we as spirits are not allowed such a luxury very often and the special summoning that Karacas taught you were only performed once. That was by the very first Sorcerer that the Sapha taught, so wishful thinking isn't in our nature."

"But seeing as how it's in mine, it's also in yours," I pointed to Lympha as I looked over my other spirits, "Lympha don't spoil the surprise for them, but I do have a surprise for you three which will have to wait until later."

"Can't you just tell us now?" Aeris asked and I shook my head, "So you're just going to put us on the hook and leave us there 'until later'?"

I nodded and turned around to realize that we were only a few yards away from Prontera. _I must've really been deep into that conversation with Lympha,_ I turned to Lympha and she nodded smiling, _I'll be damned, it's like she can read my mind._ I turned back to the city gates smiling after dismissing Kasai, Aeris and Chikyu. I walked up to the nearest guard, with Lympha hovering slightly over the ground behind me, as he stood there squinting at me. Until a flood of realization came over his face and he did a double take as I walked past him with a big smile on my face. I turned to Lympha to see she was mirroring my expression as well since we were becoming in sync with each other.

I made my way back to our house with haste seeing as how the sun was setting above me. As it came into view I saw Helen leaving the house closing the door behind her as she was taking out the trash with the ever-present Lucy on her shoulder. I threw my staff five feet in front of her and willed it to stop in an upright position. Helen hands moved too fast for me to see it, but before I knew it she had a bow in her hand and fired three arrows in my direction. Lympha quickly tried to rush in front of me but I stopped her by raising my right arm and shaking my hand. I then raised my left hand towards the arrows and cast my Blinding Fog spell. The arrows immediately became heavier from the spell and dropped to the ground by my feet harmlessly. No sooner had I dispelled my mist had Helen ran over to me and hugged me almost knocking me over. I hugged her back smiling and complimented her blind eye shot. She smiled and pulled me over to the trash then walked inside with a mischievous laugh. I stood there shaking my head but still smiling despite what I had to do and after taking care of it came inside.

As soon had I opened the door did I hear the sound of footsteps running through the hallway above me. _Can't forget about the dynamic duo now can I?_, the footsteps neared the stairs and I turned to look at Lympha as she nodded then dismissed herself. At the top of the stairs Kikyo and Beth appeared, they both looked to see who was at the door so I smiled waving my hand. A broad grin came over them both as they ran down the stairs almost falling on the way down as I just stood there trying not to smile more and failing. I walked over to the base of the stairs and the twins jumped off the last step knocking us all to the ground. We fell in a wave of laughter when Kikyo started punching me and Beth started whacking me with her staff as they both told me how worried they were for everyone who left. I assured them that just like me, everyone else was fine and probably on their way back home now. That was when the questions started.

"Why do you look different? Who were you talking to? How was the trip? Did you bring us back anything? Was it a hard quest to do?" Kikyo and Beth asked among many more questions.

"Girls, girls calm down," I tried in vain looking over to the kitchen entrance and saw Helen watching with a sly grin, "I'll tell you guys the story after Charles and Angela get back OK? Oh and here you go."

I took off my rucksack and pulled out two weapons. I handed Kikyo a pair of Combo Battle Gloves and gave Beth a Dea Staff. Kikyo put on the gloves and instantly felt its effects as she released a few of her combo techniques in the air. Beth grasped the staff and a surge of power flowed through the staff towards her, creating a white veil around her. I then pulled out a Falken Blitz bow and held it towards Helen who looked surprised but was quickly erased by joy. She strung the bow and Lucy instantly turned her attention towards the arrow ready to strike. With the women all amused with their new weapons they all turned to me and I threw up my hands then I rose to open the door. Quick as a hurricane, they all stormed out the house then stopped to thank me and disappeared to go test the new gear. After closing the door I summoned my spirits then gave them a tour of the house and after putting Lympha in charge of them I went up to my room. Walking back on my grassy carpet, I dropped my rucksack by a dresser, laid down on my carpet and fell asleep.

"Acaelus you might want to wake up now, the girls are coming back and they don't know who we are yet," said a voice seemingly everywhere.

"And you are?" I asked the void.

"Chikyu your earth spirit," Chikyu said, "you're still asleep but we, as your spirits, are a part of you. When you enter a state of sub consciousness, we can telepathically commune whether we're summoned or not."

"If you were going to ask," Lympha chimed in, "yes you can command us to do as you will with this special communication. You can even dismiss us if you need to."

"The more I know about you spirits the more it astonishes me that there are so few Sorcerers," I said conjuring up a mental image of my spirits and shot my arm horizontally across, "you are all dismissed and Lympha, you better not tell them my surprise."

The spirits slowly faded away until Lympha was left. As she faded away last she managed to get out a few choice words about what I was thinking about my surprise. As she finally disappeared from view, I started to commune with her on what she said via my new spirit telepathy. After what seemed like minutes to me but was really hours, I awoke and saw the remnants of a setting sun through my ceiling.

"Should've known I'd be out until this late," I rose to my feet, stretched for a bit then left my room.

Once I reached the top step, the smell of dinner arose from the kitchen and my stomach growled loudly. _Probably should've eaten something before I became horizontal,_ I walked down the stairs and turned to the living room. I barely managed to stop myself from laughing as I saw Beth and Kikyo both curled up on a couch still clutching their weapons. Not too far from them I saw Helen asleep on the single couch and Lucy was asleep on her lap. _They probably were up night after night waiting for us to return,_ then the smile faded, _this whole idea to have half of us leave was a bad idea to put them through._ I summoned Aeris and directed her attention over to the three women. After she had her little mother inspired moment, she flicked her wrists and lifted both hands, palms up, up to her shoulders. Beth, Kikyo and Helen all rose from their couches as Lucy stirred in her sleep. I walked over and picked up Lucy as she roused from her slumber, turning from me to Helen she realized there was no danger around and fell back asleep in my arms. I climbed the stairs followed by the unconscious trio with Aeris at the rear and when we reached the top, I used a weaker version of my Extreme Vacuum skill to keep Helen afloat. I brought Helen through her room door into her bed and pulled her blanket on her then I placed Lucy in here little bird bed beside Helen. I returned to the hallway to do the same for the twins then returned to the hallway to see Aeris floating there looking at me.

"I think you will be a good father someday Acaelus," I shook my head and descended down the stairs in front of Aeris, "you also know I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

"I figured you would be based off Angela after you had that little display when you saw the girls," I said looking back at Aeris then turning forward to the kitchen, "but still even I don't know what will happen from here. And thanks to Karacus, I already determined the worst outcomes possible on this whole Thanatos plan."

"What do you mean 'the worst outcomes possible'? Acaelus, what aren't you telling me," I laughed a little as I packed up some of the dinner to go then turned to look at Aeris.

"Don't worry about it Aeris, everything will be alright," I said with a smile, "I will not let it happen, regardless of what happens to me, I will protect the others."

Taking one last look around, I opened the front door and used my Extreme Vacuum skill to lift me on top of our roof. Aeris glided up from the front door and lowered herself to the ground beside me. I leaned back and stared up at the starry, moonlit sky breathing deeply.

"I don't mean to scare or worry you Aeris," I said through closed eyes, "I just like to be ready and have a backup plan when others are depending on me. Even though I tend to be more effective with my on the spot plans, those are like flipping Zeny. It can go heads or tails, and I don't want their deaths on my hands, I couldn't take it."

"Even though we are your spirits and are as much a part of you as we care about what you do, you are our prime focus," Aeris said as I turned to look at her with worry in her face, "as much as we care about your family we care about you first because as you know, if you Acaelus die, then we too stop to exist."

"Unless I found a way to release you all..." I thought aloud.

"You know the only way to do that, and you also know that if you summon _him_ then your life will be lost," I simply turned my head to look away, "all of us, and I mean _all_ of us, would rather end our existence then let that happen to you."

"I wouldn't let you," I said rising to my feet I summoned my other spirits, "okay guys listen up. It was going to be a surprise but I'll just tell you, I'm going to do a Life Oath Summoning the next time I call you."

The silence that followed was so quiet you could hear the sounds of the streets below. I looked at each of their respective face and Lympha was the only one who wasn't surprised. When I could see that Kasai and Aeris were about to protest I raised my left hand to stop their objections.

"Yes I know the side effects that it will have on me but they are only temporary," I said sitting back down and unwrapping my dinner, "but this way, there will be no need to worry about any time limit, we will be able to communicate telepathically without me being mostly out of my mind and you will also be at your peak conditions. Also as a last resort, should anything happen to my body in which case I become incapacitated, you can choose to dismiss yourself and all negative effects I received from the Life Oath Summon will disappear."

As soon as I finished Kasai, Aeris and even the normally silent Chikyu all argued with me. For every argument or scenario they brought up, I either agreed with them, countered it with one of my own or managed to negate it but not get any positives out of it either. We argued back and forth with me eating every time one of my spirits brought home another point. Hours later, when even the streets of the capital in the city I live in were almost soundless, is when I turned to ask what Lympha thought.

"Well from the typical mage point of view, all of you are both right," Lympha said working to a conclusion, "from a spirit point of view, Acaelus is wrong but at the same time it is something we spirits don't get often, a Life Oath Summon. Judging from Acaelus' answers he knows all this and is doing it for our sake... we should be so fortunate to have a good mast- friend."

Lympha saw my eyebrow rise as she started to say master and corrected her speech quickly. I then turned to look at my other spirits as Lympha's words sank in. Chikyu and Kasai grudgingly accepted it, but when I turned to look at Aeris sharp gusts of wind swirled around us on the roof. Aeris didn't look like she was willing to accept it when I thought of an idea; I rose from my spot, walked over to Aeris and hugged her, assuring her that everything would be alright. The strong winds died down and I was surprised to see that all my spirits were in unison with Aeris' reaction. They were all crying with their respective elements as tears of ice, lava, cloud and dust dropped on the roof. Denying myself the emotional outburst I refused to shed a tear and kept my face passive. Until I felt a river of emotion coming into from my spirits and I realized why they were all crying. From my spirits I felt such joy I felt like I might even shed tears of joy but at the same time a wave of worry for my health. These two powerful emotions from all four beings almost made me lose my balance but Lympha steadied me and hugged me. Then Aeris came, followed by Kasai and lastly by Chikyu, finishing our emotional group hug.

"Thanks guys, even though that was just a bit too much, good to know how you feel," I said struggling to keep a straight voice as they nodded at me, "there is no way I could part with any of you and even though you may be just an extension of my family according to my interpretation doesn't mean you're any less important."

The group all split apart and one by one they faded from my view as the time limit was reached. Until Aeris was left, I turned to look at her in surprise when she suddenly brought me back down to street level and pointed at the far end of the street. Then with a smile Aeris faded also and when I turned to look in the direction she pointed I saw something flying down the streets in this direction. _What in the world Aeris, are you trying to get me in some trouble already,_ I brought off my staff from my back then proceeded to bestowed on myself Energy Coat, Hindsight and Endow Tsunami. I then stood by the front door of the house and watched as flying thing became recognizable; it was a sleek black dragon._ It looks like a black Acidus,_ I thought when I noticed someone was riding it,_ but why would Aeris... you have to be kidding me_. Angela, Angela was riding a dragon and it seems like she wasn't alone either because there was someone else behind her. When they neared the front the house, I realise they couldn't see me so I made a little Fire Wall in her path. Angela saw the fire, raised her spear twirling it in her right hand then thrust towards the Fire Wall and released a blast of wind extinguishing it. _I see someone also learned some new tricks,_ I thought nodding my head as I stepped out of the shadows revealing myself. Recognition lit up Angela's face with a smile but the person behind her leaped off the dragon and threw a barrage of daggers. _An assassin huh, I could use some practice for Charles,_ I smirked as I pointed to the ground then shot my finger up making an Earth Spike rise and block all the daggers. _I don't want to hurt this person so I'll keep it on a Scholar level;_ keeping my staff in hand I activated my Sense skill to find the assassin. Instead, the assassin cut through the Earth Spike and charged towards me as I stood my ground waiting. I activated a Safety Wall on the spot I stood to be safe which turned out to be in my favor because the assassin suddenly vanished and appeared before me with a horizontal slash. _Not an Assassin or Assassin Cross I see,_ intrigued my Safety Wall disappeared and the assassin swung again with the other katar,_ now why is she trying to kill me._ I blocked the attack with my staff and she looked surprised with this reaction. I smiled and disappeared from her view as I enveloped the immediate area in my Blinding Mist. The assassin looked around wildly searching for me, but since I cast the spell I could see hear clearly. _She's unaware of my presence and unnerved now is my chance,_ I raised my left hand in her direction then thrust my staff in her direction also to direct my Mind Breaker ability. She instantly grabbed her head and fell to one knee trying to keep balance, but true to her class still kept looking for me. _A skilled assassin also,_ I then raised my left hand over my head and the sky started to rumble with thunder. The assassin raised her head then vanished from my vision only to reappear seconds later because of my Sight. _Nice try lady,_ I slammed my left hand down and a Lightning Bolt burst through the sky shocking her. Three seconds later it stopped because I reduced the potential of my spell and I dispelled my mist by casting Magnetic Earth.

"So Angela how are you?" I asked walking past the assassin up to her when the dragon suddenly lurched and tackled me then started licking me, "And mind telling your dragon that I don't taste good?"

"But she missed you so just let her say hi," I turned to look at her with such a look of confusion she burst out laughing, "I needed a good laugh and this is my Peco-Peco remember? Once I became a Rune Knight they transformed Missy into a dragon and yes that is her name."

"Wow girl you grew up fast," Missy nodded and slightly roared in agreement, "oh and mind telling me why you brought a skilled assassin to kill me? Don't I already have enough to deal with when it comes to Charles?"

"I was merely testing you," the assassin said standing up to her feet wobbling with her hand on her head, "the way Charles talked about you made it seem as if you are some untouchable mage. It seems you can be, and my name is Estillda."

"I know I thought the same thing," Angela said as I turned to look at her with shock on my face, "I had the same reaction when I saw him on his way here so he said he'd finish getting here on foot. But he isn't that far away and should be here by morning."

"Well Estillda I must say, I _am_ surprised you are here," I said and Angela nodded as Estillda looked at us both like we were crazy, "we don't have guests often but you can take my room if you want."

"I'll take you up on that offer, and sorry about the surprise attack," I helped Estillda to the door.

"At this point, you would have to try harder by at least tenfold if you call that a surprise attack," Estillda smiled and shook her head, "I'm guessing you already know why. By the way my room is up the stairs and straight at the end of the hall, don't worry the blankets are clean."

Once Estillda was inside I turned around and Angela instantly grabbed me into an embrace. _Yea I missed you too,_ I returned the hug holding her close until we broke apart and kissed. Then Missy flew over and landed on us both knocking us to our feet. Angela and I burst out laughing as we started to pet Missy until she starting to purr but sounded like she was growling. I helped Angela bring Missy to the stables and helped her take all her bags inside.

"Told you everything would be alright," I said dropping her bags on the floor of her room, "you worry too much you know that?"

"I can't help it since I mostly raised Beth and Kikyo," I crossed my arms and raised my left eyebrow when Angela started laughing again, "I can't even say that with a straight face."

"Of course you can't, most of this city knows us and will testify that I mostly raised those twins," I said matter-of-factly when Angela put her hands on her hips I smiled, "yea you did some but... think that's about it. I mean you were like the big sister to them and they will still say that to this day, while I was... I don't even know, the strict brother?"

"Well at least I wasn't the one they hated for every punishment you gave them," I laughed as I started to remembered, "I would be the one they would come to and say 'Acaelus is so mean' or 'this isn't fair' or just simply pout to. I love those two girls."

"Yes those two are definitely special kids," I said as memories flooded through my mind, "looks like we did a good job after all 'honey'."

"It looks like it, we make some good appearances," I nodded and left the hall on my way to my room, "and where do you think you're going hm? Leaving me here and sneaking in your room like that."

"Oh right Estillda's in there, I forgot that," I stopped walking to my room and turned to Angela, "so you got room for one more?"

"I thought you would never ask," Angela said letting me back into her room, "make sure you don't dent the floor because I know how much of a restless sleeper you are."

"Ha ha so funny, I just get in here and the hostess is already giving me a hard time," Angela started laughing then I transformed a patch of her floor into a grassy patch, "night Angela."

She waved as she went over to her bathroom to change out of her armor. _I wonder what my spirits have in store for me now,_ Angela appeared before me in a nightgown when I opened my eyes. I raised an eyebrow then she hugged me on last time and went to her bed than I lied down on my patch of grass resting my head on my arms._ Always worrying about something but it is one of her good points,_ I smiled and closed my eyes. Almost instantly falling asleep and sure enough, my spirits did have a plan for me but not one that I was expecting. They all apologized for their reactions and were thankful for what I would do for them then we celebrated in the spirit realm all night.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ragnarok I'd have this book published with signatures of my would be staff.

**A/N:** Finished another chapter faster than I thought and still maintained my sanity (or whats left of it). Also starting a Pokermon story to compete with someone xD mainly cuz she called me out (I can't even lie) but also to see where it'll go. Don't know when next chapter for either will come out after today since things are getting busier, but still not enough to halt all writing whatsoever.

anon likey stowie

Glad you're enjoying the story its fun to write it at times, but other times I hit a wall xD and hack your account to log in. Maybe your friends will read my Pokermon story =p and a Royal Guard would be nice but I already know how I'm going to end my story so it would mess with the chemistry. I just don't know how it is I'll get to that end yet.

1. Pretty sure I answered this in the chapter xD

2. Yea I used fire at first since it was their primary weakness then I got creative with it and Fire Wall so I didn't want to use any lightning skills

3. The Extreme Vacuum portal does sound interesting but I can't make any promises until I see where I could use it mostly because I write in spurts. And yea other than Acaelus with the simplest quest, the other two deserved it.

4. As stated before, hack your own account! No I'm kidding but find a way to get back on it xD


	11. The Demonstration

My fire spirit Kasai informed me that Charles was getting close to the house. I told him not to worry and shortly after that quick conversation my internal clock woke me up. Leaped to my feet and after realizing I wasn't in my room, I changed the grassy patch to how the floor was before. I left Angela's room closing the door behind me then walked through my illusive door in the hallway and entered my bathroom. Using my telepathy, I was in and out of the bathroom then out of the house in a matter of minutes. Looking down the busy street, I couldn't tell if Charles was close at all so I summoned Kasai in passive mode.

"Oh he's close... in fact, step to the left," a dagger was thrown from a roof right where my foot was as soon as I moved it.

I noticed the dagger had a note so I picked it up and read it: _Come to the field._ I smiled and turned to Kasai who nodded, we made our way to the eastern exit of the city to the field. I made my way to my usual spot of meditation and spotted an assassin looking like Estillda with his back to me. He turned his head and before that I knew it could only be Charles.

"Nice new clothes you got there Acaelus. I was afraid you would come back in something more feminine after seeing what Scholar's wear," Charles jeered releasing his katars as he turned.

"I guess it would bother you so much seeing as how I did beat you many times," I responded with a smirk, "now see if you can even hit me knave."

Charles scoffed and was instantly in front of me with a horizontal slash aimed for my arm. _So this is a skill after all which means Estillda really isn't that fast,_ I thought ignoring the attack. As the attack was about to cut through my left arm, a flaming arm came from behind me and block the katar. Charles reacted with Back Slide and started looking wildly in my direction until he saw my fire spirit Kasai.

"Charles meet Kasai, Kasai meet Charles," I said sitting down, "I believe you two have met and you also met another one of my spirits but you'll see him later.

"Let's go kid show me what you learned in Veins," Kasai said walking in-between Charles and I, "or did I waste my time helping you?"

"You... I knew you were involved Acaelus, but you're going to have to wait," Charles said fading from view, "now watch me destroy this annoyance."

Kasai instantly threw three fireballs that exploded on impact with the ground. Charles reappeared jumping out of the fire after the third explosion with a look of surprise. Kasai folded his arms and smiled which only infuriated Charles more. Charles threw daggers in an arc towards Kasai, but Kasai simply raised his arms on either side of him. Streams of fire erupted from his hands as he incinerated the daggers on either side of him and suddenly looked down in front of him. Charles appeared in front of Kasai with a horizontal slash that Kasai tried to dodge by stepping back but still got cut. Charles thrust his right katar at Kasai but he spun and countered it with an elbow to Charles's chest. Pushing Charles back a few feet, Kasai pushed off the ground with such a force that he was hovering off the ground and sailing straight to Charles with his fist. Charles parried the fist and it connected with the ground knocking him back from the shockwave. Charles recovered quickly, stepping in close to Kasai and started to spin unleashing a flurry of blows. Kasai was hailed by all these cuts and at first could only take the hits when suddenly his eyes flared. Fires spread all over his body turning Charles into a small flaming tornado and sent a wave of fire from all around him. Charles was sent flying through the air, righted himself mid-air and landed a few feet from me.

"Halt Kasai, switch to passive mode," I said rising to my feet, "and you Charles don't move."

Kasai retreated to me as the fires over him died into puffs of smoke and Charles turned to face me just as I finished casting my spell. Using my staff, I planted it into the ground and raised a part of the forest underneath Charles into the sky. Charles looked around wildly but just as sudden he stopped moving his head and only his eyes were darting around.

"What madness is this Acaelus?" Charles demanded

"It's called Extreme Vacuum, I can suspend any and all things within a certain area," I said with a strained voice from the skill, "whatever is inside that area cannot move and rendered harmless to everything outside it. With this one spell I can defeat you anytime, now you know you cannot defeat me."

The spell wore off and the part of the forest slowly lowered back to the ground. It fit into its original place without as much as a blade of grass out-of-place and Charles took a few swings to see if the spell was really gone. I switched Kasai to defensive mode for when Charles got any ideas which I doubt he would at this point. I walked over to Charles using my staff as a walking stick and held out my left hand. Charles turned to look at my hand, then to my face, sheathed his katars and clasped my forearm with me returning the gesture. We started walking back to the city gate and I introduced Charles to my other spirits who also made jeers at Kasai for taking so many hits. Once we were back inside the city, I dismissed all my spirits and told Charles not to let the others know until I showed them my spirits. By the time we made it back to the house we had already shared all out general class skills and even told each other that we had other ones that only few knew or ones we created. Before Charles opened the door I stopped him telling him I sensed hostility on the other side and he nodded. We were standing on either side of the door and I used my telekinesis to open the door. No sooner had that happened came a barrage of daggers, a hail of arrows and a blast of wind erupting from the house.

"I would like to invoke the act of parlay," I said activating my Energy Coat walking through the door with my hands up as Charles cloaked, "I suggest that you don't break this either."

"Oh it's just Acaelus," Angela said as Helen waved to me with an innocent smile, "we were wondering why Charles wasn't back yet until I remembered you weren't here."

"No he's here, I know it," Estillda released her right katar and swung behind her to have it stop in mid-air, "trying to sneak by me still Charles?"

"If at first you don't succeed," Charles said appearing with his katar stopping Estillda's in its tracks, "so how is everyone?"

The room exploded in an endless cacophony of whispers, shouts and questions directed to me, Angela or Charles. After what seemed like an hour, Angela and I managed to settle the group down as we all arranged ourselves in the living room. But it didn't last long because as soon as everyone managed to find a spot to sit, the twins and Helen started up almost instantly. _I guess even the normally silent Helen wants to know what happened on our journeys,_ I said smiling to myself as I watched Helen fire off question after question. Angela, Charles and I all looked at each other than had out own little group conversation that I kept walled off from the others with magic. When it was over we told the groups that we would take turns telling the others what happened on our quests starting with Angela and ending with me.

"That was when I was teleported outside of the castle to the entrance and I heard a roar from a monster I have yet to fight. I turned to the gates and saw a black dragon with the insides of its wings the colour of blood," Angela recalled as everyone was on the edge of their seat, "I instantly brought my spear forth to my combat stance and waited for the beast to strike but instead it tackled me taking me off guard. And before I had a chance to recover it started licking me which took me completely off guard. On its wing was a note from Lunarea that said 'I hope you don't mind the small changes to Missy' and after all that ended we flew around the area for a while until the sun started to set then we started on our way home."

"That. Sounds. Like. So. Much. FUN!" Kikyo said jumping to her feet and rushing to the door, "Where is she? Is Missy in her normal pen?"

"Not too fast, you're going to hurt yourself," Beth rose following Kikyo looking equally excited.

Angela rose and led us all too where Missy was resting, Angela told us that she was working double time to get back home fast so she was really tired. Once everyone aside from Angela and I were all done poking, petting or simply staring at Missy we all returned inside to our seats. When we all settled in Charles started his story and when he got to the part where he knocked out Estillda, they were both telling the story from their point of views. Arguing or simply talking over each other at most points Kikyo and Beth were laughing the entire time with a few laughs from the rest of us. But when Charles go to the priest of Raizelos I noticed he skipped over what happened after he threw the dagger at the priest. _Did he have another release incident,_ I turned to look at Charles as Estillda took over the story again telling us what she was doing and he gave me a hard look,_ no wonder he skipped over it._

"And that was when ANOTHER pillar with words of fire rose from the floor of the hallway. Now remember how much I hate magic and you'll know exactly why I was so upset," Charles said pausing then turning his whole body to face me as everyone laughed while I turned to look behind me, "that was when Estillda and I left on our flight then our journey back home training and honing our skills. When we were close to the city we saw Angela and she brought Estillda here with her last night as I took my time with my personal skills."

"He may be faster than me, but what I lack in speed I make up for with skill," Estillda boasted, "I've taught him but he disregards me words almost immediately. I guess that is why he hasn't defeated me once."

"Shame that I bested you with only my Scholar skills then, isn't it Estillda?" Charles raised an eyebrow and turned to Estillda as she glared at me, "I do hate to do this but... Charles held back in his duels with you. Against mostly everyone he fights with he does this aside from me. Mostly due to the fact that I fight with and use magic, secondly because we've competed against each other for years. Angela fought Charles than watched our duel and saw him fight at a higher battle level."

Estillda turned to look at Charles who looked away then turned to look at Angela. Crossing her arms and making a sour expression, she nodded before scowling at Charles. I turned to Charles with a sly smile and he stared at me with absolute fury in his eyes. _As much fun as this is I'd better be careful,_ I turned my attention to everyone else,_ now for my tale._ I started telling them my quest and once I got to the first realm of fire, I had all their attention but by the time I finished the wind realm they were partly falling sleep. _I don't blame them, compared to them my story is horrid,_ I thought masking my jealousy.

"Then Karacus brought me upstairs into a room in the center of four pillars that made a square," I said remembering and getting a little more attention from everyone, "then a flash of the four different elements appeared, one from each pillar. They all assaulted me but I felt only energy within me as I emerged with different equipment and that is when Karacus showed me a glimpse into the power I can wield."

"And what happened next Ash?" Beth asked calling me Ash because the twins couldn't say my name when they were little.

"I'll show you guys outside, anyone care for a little skill show? We can all show you what we learned," I said rising to my feet with the twins and Helen jumping up in earnest.

"I believe women are to go first right gentlemen?" Angela stated as she walked to the door with Charles and I just smiling, "Besides, you both had your moment simply because I allowed it."

We all left the house with me in the rear to magically lock it and I caught up to the group just as Angela mounted Missy. The twins both scrambled and squealed to ride Missy too asking Angela many times before she made it back to the main street until she gave it. I could see the anticipation on Helen's face but before she could say anything the trio took off down the street. I walked up to Helen and wrapped my arm around her giving her a smile; she looked up at me giving me a small smile in return. I winked at her and her smile widened than she leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked to catch up. I looked back to see Estillda and Charles deep in conversation giving each other light hits which looks like it was escalating. I stopped Helen then turned her around to face them and using my free arm, I pointed to the ground in front of them then raised my finger skyward swiftly. A wall of flames appeared and they both jumped back, landing with their weapons released back to back. I smiled raising an eyebrow as Helen started giggling; I wagged my finger then dispelled the Fire Wall and turned Helen back around to continue. Seconds later Charles was beside me then nudged me with a mischievous grin and Estillda was walking beside Helen which was when I removed my arm. Minutes later we caught up to Angela and the twins outside the city by my meditation spot which was slightly charred in places. Charles and I looked at the scene, looked at each other and burst out laughing because we didn't notice any of this before.

"Sorry about that, ignore us, the scorch marks and start please Angela," I said to faces with questioning looks while trying to stop laughing.

"You don't always need to have all the attention Acaelus, and girls it's time to get down please," Charles and I helped get the twins down then backed up to a safe distance, "First ones I'll use are the ones with Missy because there are only two special skills."

Angela willed Missy deeper into the forest willing us to follow her so she could show her skills on a monster. Once we caught up to the pair they were near what's called a Lunatica. It looks like a little white fluff shaped like a rabbit with no arms, legs, eyes or a mouth. With her spear, Angela pointed to it and a stream of fire erupted from Missy's mouth. When she stopped all that remained where the Lunatica once stood, were a few blackened remains and charred earth. As the body slowly faded away going back to the ether to emerge sometime later, Missy flew over into a group of Poring. She opened her mouth releasing an intimidating roar that was loud, strong and fierce. The group of Poring around Missy visibly flinched then exploded into chunks of pink. _Mental observation: don't upset Missy,_ I thought looking at the bird become dragon, _now I wonder what kind of Geneticist has such skill or what kind of magic would be able to do this._ Interested, I looked at Missy intrigued when Angela dismounted and walked over to us with Missy following closely.

"The first skill is called Dragon Breath and the second is called Dragon Howling where she assaults you physically with an invisible force," Angela explained then raised her spear in both hands, "the rest of the skills are all me so I know you won't miss anything."

Estillda crossed her arms furrowing her eyebrows as Charles and I exchanged a look of amusement. Helen and the twins cheered on Angela with a look of anticipation on their faces. Angela turned around to face the nearest Poring, brought her spear up high and slammed it into the ground. From the point where her spear met the earth a blue shockwave shot forth along the ground to the Poring. The Poring was sent flying then exploded in midair and disappeared into the ether before one piece hit the ground. Angela then lobbed what I thought was a small rock over her head, slashed it with her spear and suddenly the spear was covered in flames. Angela raised her hand to calm our alarm then continued to twirl, feint, thrust and show us a weapon demonstration._ A Rune Knight can use magic,_ I crossed my arms; _before I know it Charles is going to use Soul Destroyer actively._

Angela readied her spear in both hands then swung it diagonally down with her right hand and a blue aura surrounded the spear beneath the fire. _While the rock may not have been magical in nature this aura around her spear is,_ I thought observing closely as only those magically inclined can, _looks like even a knight is wiling to have magical aide._ Turning to another Poring, Angela thrust her spear forward with only her right hand and it looked like she unleashed a flurry of thrusts. When she pulled back her spear to her left hand the Poring looked like it was poked full of blue flaming holes and then it exploded.

"Sonic Wave was the shockwave I sent out first, the fire was caused by a Perketz Rune and I can make many different kinds of runes for different uses, the blue aura came from my Enchant Blade skill while the flurry one I just used is called Hundred Spears," Angela said turning to face us and afterwards turned to see a group of Lunatica, "next skills are to be Phantom thrust, Wind Cutter and Ignition Break."

Planting the spear to her right, Angela grasped the spear with both hands, shifted her grip and singled out a Lunatica with her spear. She then thrust towards the one she singled out and pulled her spear back quickly. The Lunatica was pulled in front of Angela then died as an imprint of a spear head appeared on it. The group of Lunatica turned to face Angela as she twirled her spear beside her and slashed towards the group. A blast of air was sent to a Lunatica cutting it to shreds and the rest of the group charged Angela. Instead of waiting she ran towards them, used her spear to vault her up into the air and lifted the spear over her head. Angela landed stabbing the ground with the blunt side of hear spear and sent a flaming dome-shaped area all around her. Once they came into contact with the heat wave the Lunatica were instantly incinerated.

"Phantom thrust pulls the target to me or pulls an ally to me, Wind Cutter lets loose a blast of wind energy and Ignition Break creates a shockwave of heat to hit everything around me," Angela said walking back to us and gave a bow, "and that is what I learned as a Rune Knight."

We all walked up to and surrounded Angela with cheers. We were clapping, commenting and asked about how many runes she could make or other things about her skills. She said she could make at least ten but was going to create her own runes special to her. I turned to Charles and he nodded so we both stepped away from the group. Once Estillda noticed we were a bit off everyone else turned to face us.

"Since Acaelus already saw most of the Guillotine Cross skills due to Estillda and I, I'll be performing my skills on him," I brought out my staff and activated my Energy Coat then nodded to Charles.

Facing each other we walked backwards and once we stopped Charles was instantly in front of me mid-swing. _Same angle as before,_ I blocked it easily then Charles put away his dagger, released his katars and smiled. _This doesn't bode well for me;_ before I could react to some of the blows he attacked me seven times in rapid succession and then he paused. I swung my staff in a wide slow arc which Charles easily blocked with his katar and counterattacked me with his other katar. He sliced through my Energy Coat and cut into my forearm then used Back Slide.

"Dark Illusion allows me to quickly close the gap to my target; it has a chance to active Cross Impact where I attack with seven strokes and I have an active buff called Weapon Blocking which explains itself," Charles said staring at me, "once I block an attack I can either use Counter Slash to counterattack or Weapon Crush to break the blocked weapon. Also I learned Cloaking Exceed where I'd have to be hit three times to get out of it, Hallucination Walk that makes me harder to hit physically while also cutting magical attacks by half but when I activate it the skill drains my vitality and when it ends I attack and move slower."

Charles took out a small black vial and proceeded to coat his weapons with the liquid that was inside it._ Oh of course newer poisons,_ I sighed and thought of how difficult Deadly Poison was already; _he is enjoying this way too much._ I noticed movement and shifted my eyes to see Estillda staring at the vial in Charles' hand with a grim expression. _That cannot mean anything good for me;_ suddenly Charles jumped and landed with both of his katars in a down swing which I blocked with a bit of effort but some of the poison dripped off his katars. I landed on me like my Energy Coat wasn't even present and I instantly felt out of sorts.

He thrust at me with his left katar which I parried and attacked with my staff in one motion. Charles ducked so far I thought he broke his back but instead cut me with his right katar then brought both of his katars together and created a poison cloud around me. I tried to move but my body seemed to move slowly and I felt so dazed that I couldn't even think fast let alone see. _Blasted Guillotine Cross poison, Charles will rue this day;_ I slowly turned to see the poison all being sucked into something when I realized it was Charles spinning with his katars, _Charles will rue this day for as long as I draw breath._ Barely getting my staff up Charles moved in to slice and cut me several times before he stopped spinning. He then twisted his body, jumped back and swung his left katar in a wide arc. Suddenly a spinning blade was hurled in my direction giving me no time to react it hit me dead in my chest knocking me back several feet into a tree.

"Liking my paralysis poison Acaelus? You knew a different kind of poison was coming and I can make at least nine different kinds. But my first attack was called Venom Impression which lowers your resistance to my poisons once any type of poison makes contact, Venom Pressure was my second attack that is very accurate and has a high rate to poison," Charles gloated sheathing his katars and threw a small tablet to me, "that is an Antidote to the new poisons, and normally Venom Pressure cancels my Poisonous Weapon state but I had a double dose just so I could use that then Poisonous Smoke right after. The spinning attack is called Rolling Cutter which hits an area around me and makes spinning counts which I throw in the form of a blade when I use Cross Ripper Slasher."

Charles started to walk back to the group looking smug but the effects of the antidote instantly took effect so I made a Fire Wall to cut him off. He instantly used Back Slide then turned to face me as he released his katars. I smiled darkly and planted my staff in the ground in front of me as I surrounded him with many Fire Walls. Charles tried to ignore it as he stared at me but I could see him sweating as I started to grin, a flash of terror went across his face. I started to gather my magical energies from nature and I started to shimmer with white energy around me. That was when I started to cast my next spell.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Ragnarok Online or I'd be working on well, the game xD

**A/N: **Yea this chapter took a while to come out because I had too many ideas and wasn't sure how to fit it all in this chapter so I'll end it with a cliffhanger. Next chapter is where things really start to pick up as things are set in motion travels will be done, monsters will be killed and Thanatos Tower will be reached all in its due time. Post a review, log in to your accounts or I'll send proverbial spirits after you o_o (if I could).


End file.
